Lost Girl, Lost Boy
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: When Zelena learns that Emma has returned to Storybrooke with her memories intact, she makes plans to punish Hook for saving the Savior with help from Rumpelstiltskin. Meanwhile, Killian is broken and lost after the long year he spent away from the woman he knows he loves, the woman he fears will never love him back. This story takes place after the season three episode, The Tower.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter One

 _Nights after the newly rebuilt town that had been erased from existence in a curse, only to be created once again after another, Emma finally drove into the center of Storybrooke, then got out of her yellow bug, as did the man who had come to New York to save her while Henry remained asleep in her car's backseat, as she looked around at the eeriness that surrounded them and spoke up in astonishment saying, "It's really back. I'm really back."_

 _Hook walked around the vessel to stand beside the woman he had come to love even though his adoration wasn't reciprocated, then he answered calmly, "As quaint and homey as you remember?"_

 _"As cursed as I remember," she responded with frustration._

 _"That's more like it, isn't it, Swan?" Killian said smugly as he pulled his hook out from beneath his leather jacket and reattached it to his brace covering his left arm, then used it to swipe at a strand of her hair having fallen over her shoulder._

 _Emma turned to him as she asked sternly, "How you gonna explain that to him?"_

 _He looked through the window at the sleeping boy and replied, "Well, that's more your concern. Well, perhaps it'll jog his memory."_

 _"Or give him nightmares," she retorted. "Last time, this curse took away everyone's memories. This time…"_

 _Hook shook his head as he answered, "This time we don't know what it did."_

 _She looked down in thought as she responded, "Then I'll find out. Stay here and watch Henry. Don't wake him, or scare him, or… just let him sleep."_

 _"Aye," he replied and then turned to watch her as she began to walk away. "Where are you going?"_

 _"To talk to my parents," Emma stated as she turned back to him while she continued walking backward, then spun around and kept going, leaving Killian behind to stand guard over her son, knowing that he would be safe with the man whom she had yet to understand her feelings for, feelings that immediately came flooding back to her when her memories returned._

Meanwhile…

Zelena was sitting down at the dining table inside an old farmhouse she had set up for herself in the outskirts all alone while she enjoyed dinner when one of her monkeys returned from patrolling the town on her orders. She ignored the creature at first until it began to squawk wildly as the witch rolled her eyes in annoyance and swiftly used her magic to transform it back into its former being, one of her imperial guards from the land of Oz.

She glared at the man as she asked curtly, "What is it you're going on about now, Chistery? Have you actually returned with news for me, or are you trying to beg me to set you free again? I warn you, I'm bored and irritated by these heroes inability to lose hope. If it's the later, you can forget it. If it's the later, I swear this time, I will kill you."

The man shook his head as he answered nervously, "No, Your Wickedness. I do have news for you. She's come; the woman you sent our Wizard to that strange, magicless city to keep an eye on for you, she's here."

"So, the Savior has come home to Storybrooke," the Wicked Witch responded bitterly as she stood up from the table and moved to stand before the head of her small army. "Which means that her memories have somehow been returned to her and my spy, that fool of a wizard you and the rest of Oz once loved almost as much as Dorothy, is dead. I take it that she has brought her boy with her?"

"Yes, Majesty," he replied again. "The boy is with her, but he doesn't appear to remember as she does."

Zelena nodded and then continued, "I see. She has her memories intact, but her child remains in the dark. Perhaps that might be useful. The question is, how is it that she has come to remember?"

Chistery backed away in fear, knowing that his next words would anger her, and finally answered, "She and her son are not the only ones who came back here. They have come with another man, a man dressed in all black and has a hook for a hand."

"So, that blasted pirate who has fallen in love with Emma somehow managed to outrun the curse and found a way to restore the Savior's memories so that she could return here to spoil my plans and save her family," the witch responded angrily as she picked up a single rose from the vase in the center of her table, then crushed it within her hands, not caring that one of its thorns had pierced her skin as blood trickled out from her palm. "I underestimated Captain Hook and his resourcefulness. I should have known that he would do anything for that woman. I should have had him killed, although I suppose it's too late for that now. Now he must be punished for trying to thwart my plans and Emma will soon see what happens when she crosses the Wicked Witch of the West. Thank you, my little monkey. You have done well tonight. I want you and the others to keep going about your orders. I have some planning to do."

"Yes of course," the guard replied and then was transformed back into the winged creature as it flew off once again.

Once the beast was gone, Zelena walked down into the storm cellar and stood in front of the cage where Rumpelstiltskin remained imprisoned in as she spoke up saying quietly, "It seems that the Savior has come home despite my best efforts to keep her away, thanks to a common enemy of ours."

Without looking at the woman, Rumple answered, "Everyone here in Storybrooke is my enemy, with the exception of my wife. To which one are you referring to? Wait, let me guess… Captain Hook, a man with quite the penchant for ruining one's plans."

"Very good," the witch responded smugly. "I need to make him pay. Other than seeing Emma Swan suffer, what is it that he fears most? How can I hurt him, and in turn let the Savior know that she cannot and will not stop me without there being consequences for her efforts to do so?"

"Killing him outright would be far too easy and it won't give you your desired effect," he replied plainly. "Whatever it is you do, it needs to be more subtle and painful. There are few things the Captain fears. Allow me to be a part of your plans, and I will gladly tell you exactly what you can do. After all, I have waited a long time to finally see him suffer."

She smiled and then said, "Very well. We have a deal."

Gold finally looked at her and stated, "Indeed we do."


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Two

Late in the evening four days after his and Emma's arrival back in Storybrooke, in between all of the latest chaos caused by whom the heroes all now knew was the Wicked Witch of the West, Killian was sitting at the counter inside Granny's Diner having a drink as the older woman stood before him, stubbornly trying to convince the pirate to order himself other than a beer.

She glared at the pirate as she stated, "Look, I may not know you that well, and I may not like or trust you just yet, but I do know that that pint in your hand will do nothing to help you against this witch in an attack unless you have food in your belly to go along with it. What would the others say if you were to collapse during a fight because you're too gosh dang stubborn to eat?"

Hook glared at the woman in annoyance as he replied, "I've never passed out from lack of food before, in a fight against an enemy or otherwise. Perhaps if you got something more edible around here, I might reconsider. Forgive me, but I'm not hungry."

"Surely it's not the food on her menu that's troubling you, friend, but the stress of the witch's terror," the archer Killian knew was living out in the middle of the woods along with the rest of his men said calmly as he walked inside and sat in the chair at the counter beside him. "I realize you and I met the other day when we worked together to try to find my friend, who's now one of those winged creatures, but we never actually formally met. My name's Robin, Robin Hood."

"Killian Jones, or as everyone around here calls me, Captain Hook," Killian answered quietly with a lift of his eyebrow as he raised his arm opposite of the newcomer up to reveal the hook that replaced his left hand, then took another sip of his beer before he continued. "It's not the most creative moniker mind you, but it did have the desired effect I was hoping for once."

Robin looked at him as he asked, "And what was that?"

Without looking at the archer, Hook responded, "To strike fear in the hearts of all whose paths I crossed."

"And now?" Robin asked again, seeing the contempt for himself on the pirate captain's face while he spoke.

"Now I'm not so sure," Killian replied honestly. "I'm still a villain, but I realize that I'm not the same man I was before I came to this bloody town and met the Savior. She's certainly something else."

The archer smiled as Granny placed a few bags of food up on the counter for Robin and his men and stood up to take them, but before he turned to leave, he looked over at Hook and spoke up once more saying, "I may not have been in Storybrooke for very long, let alone know who many of you are, but from what I hear, you've been doing a lot of good around here and you brought the Savior back to help us in our fight against the witch who cursed us and is turning our friends into those things she keeps sending in to attack us all. Take it from a former thief, but that doesn't sound to me like something a villain would do. I believe you are more than you believe yourself to be. That's why I think I'll stick to calling you by your given name, Killian Jones. If that's alright with you?"

The ship captain looked at Robin with surprise and then nodded as he answered, "Aye, mate. I'd like that."

"So, does this mean you're finally up to eating now?" Granny asked once again after Robin left the diner as she stood in front of the man wearing all black. "Come on, I'm closing up soon and shutting down the grill. This is your last chance. He's right about one thing, you did bring Emma and that sweet boy of hers back to us. And for that I should thank you. So thank you. And if you eat, your meal is on the house."

"No thank you, love," Hook responded kindly as he stood up and double checked the pocket inside of his leather jacket to make sure that he had his key to the room he rented from Granny. "Sadly all that that thief just said isn't exactly what's been troubling me and a burger and fries won't fix things either. I think I'm going to go out for a walk along the docks to try to clear my head, if anyone asks."

Inside the Charmings' apartment…

Mary Margaret was listening to her husband and daughter explain what happened to David out in the woods earlier and finally cut them off as she stated in frustration, "Wat, wait, wait… I don't understand. Why would this witch, whoever she is, want to steal a symbol of your courage? And you're saying that you believe Rumpelstiltskin is alive again?"

Emma sighed and then replied, "Yeah, unfortunately we are. We found gold straw, as well as a spinning wheel, inside a cage down in this witch's storm cellar. And as for why she might want David's courage… we don't know."

"I really wish we could at least figure out who she is in this town," David continued worryingly. "At least then, we'd have some advantage over her. But with the way things are, she's at least two steps ahead of us and we have no clue as to what she wants from us, or what she's going to do next. How are we supposed to protect each other, if we don't know which of us the Wicked Witch is coming after?"

"David's right," Emma answered angrily. "Today it was him and we're lucky he was able to defeat her, or that thing, whatever it was she sent to attack him. He could have been seriously hurt, or turned into one of her monkeys, or even killed. Several of us are missing and a number of the missing are those monkeys of hers. God knows who's next. Something has to give."

Regina finally spoke up from where she sat at the island in the center of the main room as she said positively, "Something will."

When Emma, David, and Mary Margaret turned to look at the Queen with surprise, she looked back at them quizzically as she asked, "What?"

"You're not exactly the person we expected to hear hope coming from," Mary Margaret responded. "I was just about to say the same thing. Maybe with a few more words, but basically the same thing."

"Regina and your mother are right, Emma," David added. "We'll figure out who the Wicked Witch is and what she's up to. You can't give up just yet."

Emma nodded in frustration and then replied, "I'm not giving up. I'm just worried. Who else is going to get hurt because we've been unable to figure out anything about whoever this woman is? I was reminded today that I'm a bit rusty since I've been in New York for the last year with no memories of anything magical. My life was good. Henry and I were happy. Now all of the chaos that changed everything is back and I'm just as confused and angry as I always was."

Snow looked at her daughter sadly as she answered, "That will change. You've just got to accept who you really are. And you will."

"You make it sound so easy," Emma responded dejectedly.

"If it was easy, don't you think we'd all be much happier?" Regina retorted. "Look around you, Miss. Swan. We're all pretty much in the same vote as you, seeing as none of us have any idea what happened to us in the last year of our lives. At least you do, even if at the time you couldn't remember what really happened to you in the last few years. I'll see you in the morning."

Regina looked up toward the loft sadly where she knew her son was already sleeping, then swiftly turned back to the door and walked out of the apartment without so much as another word. It was clear that the Queen was hurting over Henry having no memory of her being his mother a whole lot more than she let on. When she was gone, Emma said good night to her parents as well, then walked upstairs to go to bed herself, leaving David and Mary Margaret alone to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Three

Emma was lying in bed in the dark, while the moonlight shined in through her window, but even though she felt exhausted from the long day that finally ended, she was wide awake and restless. After an hour of being unable to fall asleep, Emma slowly sat up and looked over at her son, who was fast asleep in a smaller bed across the room.

Henry seemed to be doing well since they arrived back in Storybrooke, despite having no memories of living here his whole life, but it was clear that he seemed lost even if he wasn't saying anything to anyone. She wouldn't admit it herself, but it was the same way she felt for months after Pan's curse hit them and the false memories overwhelmed her. The strange thing was, it was when Walsh first came into her life that the uneasiness of her life faded. Emma hated that a part of her really missed him, even if he was working for the Wicked Witch all along.

She was about to lie back down again to continue to try to sleep, but something pulled her attention to her window and when she looked outside, Emma saw Hook standing across the street while he leaned up against the building behind him, watched him as he pulled out his flask from beneath his coat and put it to his lips to drink, then saw him step away and saunter toward the diner where he took a seat at one of the tables out within the patio area.

Emma looked over at Henry one last time as she quickly pulled on a robe over her t-shirt and cotton pants she wore to bed and quietly left the loft to walk downstairs into the diner, then walked outside. She found that Hook's back was to her and made her way over to him. Neither one of them spoke while she sat down across from him, but he smiled and took another sip from his flask, then held it out for her to take.

"You're awake rather late, aren't you, Swan?" he asked calmly as he looked into her eyes. "Trouble sleeping?"

"I could ask the same of you," she responded and then took a drink from the flask as he did. "I don't understand it really. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted, but I can't seem to settle in. I don't like tossing and turning. It drives me crazy."

Hook nodded and replied, "Well, you have had an eventful day and a lot's been happening around here that's enough to keep anyone awake."

Emma looked at him as she asked, "Is that why you're out here instead of up in your room sleeping too?"

"Must be," the pirate answered as he glanced away while he put his flask back inside his pocket.

"You're lying again," she responded sternly. "What's really bothering you? You've been different since you brought me back. I would have thought you'd be happy. After all, you had another opportunity to play the hero. I know that you told me that there wouldn't be a day you wouldn't think of me. And I know what you think you feel for me, Hook, but you're mistaken. In time you'll realize you don't really like me in that way at all and that I'm only someone you've replaced Milah for so that you won't hurt so much."

Killian gave a sad smile and then immediately stood up and started to walk away from her until he stopped as he replied, "Perhaps you're right. I hope you'll forgive me for being such a fool. Good night, love. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma stood herself as he headed out of town rather than back up to his room while she tried calling out to him, "Killian, wait! Hook!"

Ten months ago in the Enchanted Forest…

"Hook, Sir?" Smee exclaimed as he jumped up from the table he was sitting at upon seeing their captain enter the tavern where he and the rest of the crew were enjoying a few drinks and enjoying the company of the working girls and rushed over to him, then shook his hand until Hook pulled it away. "There you are! We were hoping we would find you."

"I believe it is I who found you, Mr. Smee," Killian retorted in frustration. "A task that was rather easy once I picked up your trail. You and the men have quite the reputation for philandering and gambling. Do you not recall that you're supposed to remain hidden? I thought I taught you better?"

Smee stuttered as he answered nervously, "For… forgive me, Captain. It's just… We didn't expect to find… or for you to actually find us. We had to…"

Hook interrupted his first mate as he responded, "Never mind. Have you found the Jolly Roger?"

"No Sir," the smaller man replied in frustration. "I'm afraid not. I take it you haven't either then?"

"Would I have asked if I had?" the Captain answered curtly. "We need to find her."

Smee nodded as he responded, "God knows where Pan's curse landed our ship."

Killian glared at Smee as he stated curtly, "My ship. And I don't care where she is or what it takes for us to find her. It is to be our first priority. Do you understand?"

"Yes of course," the first mate answered as Hook nodded, then turned to leave the tavern again until Smee reached out to grab his arm to stop him. "Sir, where are you going? The men and I are celebrating. Actually, we've been celebrating since we all wound up back in the Enchanted Forest."

"This I can see," their leader responded as he looked around the room to see the shape of his men and saw that they were all drunk and disorderly. "Enjoying your freedom from being a rat, are we?"

Smee smiled and replied, "Yes I am. You should join us, Captain. You look like you could use a drink. And a woman, to help take your mind off of whatever seems to be bothering you. I realize that you and Miss. Swan, as well as her boy had grown close. But surely now we can get back to the way things were before the Queen's…"

Hook cut him off as he answered angrily, "You are not to bring up Emma Swan, or her son in front of me again. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir, Captain Sir," the man still wearing his red knit cap said nervously. "Forgive me. I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought you might like for our lives to get back to normal is all."

"Things will be back to normal soon," Killian spoke again sadly as he turned his back to Smee, then prepared to leave again. "Just as soon as we find the Jolly Roger. Our lives in Storybrooke is all in the past now. Enjoy the rest of the evening, so long as you all are sober come morning so we can begin our search."

With that said, Hook finally walked out the door and left his men behind. Once he did, he headed off toward the harbor to find a place to settle for the night away from the village's commotion and noise. With his mind lost deep in his thoughts, the ship captain failed to notice that he was being followed and watched by someone, or rather something, lurking from the shadows far above him until it swiftly flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Four

After leaving Emma behind at the diner despite her pleas for him to come back, Killian walked back down to the harbor where he had already been earlier that evening and took a seat on one of the benches along the docks as he stared out at the ocean illuminated by the moonlight that shined through the darkness surrounding him.

The ocean and horizon usually gave him solace whenever he was troubled, and it did somewhat when he was out walking earlier before daylight fell completely, but right now it was only a reminder that he had lost his ship and worst of all, any hope he had of winning Emma's heart. Her cruel words, however unintended she meant for them to be, didn't change how he felt for her, nor did he expect anything she could say or do would ever change his feelings for her, but they had hurt him more deeply than he thought possible.

Hook leaned forward as he pulled his flask from his pocket once more and took a large swig, then after sitting in the silence for almost ten minutes, he became restless as he stood up again and started to walk down toward one of the other ships tied up, until a voice called out from behind him saying, "There you are! Hook, please wait!"

Killian turned around in surprise as Emma came running toward him and when she was standing in front of him, she spoke up saying, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean... I didn't say those things to hurt you, Hook. And I couldn't just go back to bed, leaving things between us like that. You know that right now things are complicated in my life. I just can't handle everything that's going on right now, not with the Wicked Witch, a son with no memories of ever being here, our friends missing, and a boyfriend too. It's too much. Surely you can understand that?"

"I do, Emma," he answered despondently. "I can't help, but feel disappointed that you will never want me like I hoped you would, but I do understand. Clearly I'm not the right man for you. But if you keep pushing away everyone who wants to be a part of your life, one day you will wind up all alone. I'd hate to see that happen to someone as extraordinary as you. Perhaps Neal will be better for you this time around, if we can find him that is."

"Neal?" she stated in confusion. "What does Neal have to do with this? I'm not rejecting you so that I can be with him. I don't know what I feel for him right now."

Hook scoffed and then replied, "But you do know how you felt about Walsh before you found out he was really working for the Wicked Witch from one of your storybooks?"

Emma glared at the pirate as she responded sternly, "I don't know how I felt about him either, but it wasn't love. I can't fall in love. I do know that you're my friend and that you risked a lot to save me so that I can come back home where I know that Henry and I belong. Things may be complicated between us, but I will always be grateful to you."

"Then kiss me to show me just how grateful you are," he answered smugly as he moved in closer to her and waited for her to comply.

"Only if you don't take this to mean that I'm giving into you," she replied while she placed her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him as he asked until he suddenly pulled away and took several steps back.

Killian looked at her coldly as he said, "You're not Emma."

She looked at him in confusion as she asked, "What's wrong? Of course it's me."

"Let me guess, the Wicked Witch of the West I presume?" Killian responded coolly as he lowered his hand to rest it on the top of the hilt of his sword. "The next time you wish to appear as someone else, I suggest you try tricking someone who isn't clever enough to see right through you. Also, try choosing someone else to disguise yourself as because you're clearly not the Savior."

"You are certainly more clever than I took you for, Captain," Zelena answered smugly while she remained disguised as Emma, then suddenly Hook flew back through the air until he landed roughly against the wooden planks of the dock beneath him as someone else's magic held him in place. "Exactly what was it that gave me away?"

Hook struggled against the invisible hold, then stopped when Gold slowly walked up from behind Zelena with his arm outstretched in order to keep the hold as Killian glared at the monster back from the dead until he turned back to the witch and replied, "What you told me before your plan went to hell, wasn't how Emma felt. That, and your kiss. I know her. And I know how she kisses. She wouldn't do so, so eagerly. How does it feel, crocodile… to be forced to do another villain's bidding?"

Zelena smiled as she knelt down beside him, then roamed her fingers over his chest while Gold responded, "Right now, I'm rather enjoying it. And I will even more in a few moments."

All of a sudden, Killian cried out in agony as Zelena thrust her hand inside of his chest and grabbed hold of his heart, then swiftly ripped it out. His head collapsed as he breathed heavily while he struggled to keep his eyes on Gold, as well as on the witch now holding the glowing organ before him.

"Hook!" another voice shouted from the distance as the real Emma, now dressed again in her jeans and blouse from earlier, came running toward them only to be blocked by Rumpelstiltskin's force when she finally reached the dock so that Zelena could finish her task without the Savior's interference. "Stop! What are you…? Gold, you have to fight her. Don't do this! Let him go, witch!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet, Savior," Zelena answered as she stood up and slowly turned around to face the woman while still disguised as her, with Killian's heart gripped tightly within her hand.

Emma stared at the woman who looked like her in shock, then immediately pulled her gun out as she replied, "Please, don't do it."

The witch laughed and responded, "You think I'm going to crush this pirate's heart? No, killing him would be too easy. You both need to learn that it isn't smart to cross me. Your intentions are to take me down and Captain Hook here, somehow found a way to return your memories and brought you back to Storybrooke. I have devoted too much time and effort into my plans and I will not lose to the likes of you, some woman who has proclaimed herself a Savior. You need motivation to stand down. I think this will work quite nicely."

"No!" Emma cried out again in fear while Zelena raised a rare flower above Killian's heart and crushed it into a blue powder that coated the precious valve, then suddenly shoved it back into his chest, causing him to gasp in pain until his eyes rolled back as he slowly fell unconscious. "Hook!"

"I am under the witch's complete control so long as she has possession of the dagger, Miss. Swan," Gold spoke up as Emma rushed over to kneel beside Killian and pulled him into her arms when Zelena simply walked away from them with nothing more than a cruel laugh on her lips. "However, she didn't have to order me to help her in this particular task. The truth is, I volunteered. The enemy of my enemy, is my friend."

Emma turned her head as she glared at him and asked angrily, "What the hell did you do to him? I know that you're only too happy to make Hook suffer, but I also know that you don't want to remain trapped under her power for long. We can help you, but you have to help us. Who is she? How do I help Hook?"

Rumple chortled, then he answered, "You can't. And when I am freed from that witch's power, it won't be because of you. You'll discover her true identity soon enough. Unfortunately, it won't be in time to help the pirate. Be careful, Miss. Swan. If you let your emotions get the better of you, you will lose this war and those closest to you will suffer her wrath, leaving you to become that lost girl you were in Neverland once again."

"Hold on, Killian," Emma whispered as she tightened her grip on him after Gold disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then pulled out her phone to call for help, when the man in her arms suddenly awoke again, while he swiftly grabbed her arm to stop her and struggled to pull himself until he was sitting up. "Hook! Oh, thank God. How are… Hold on, I'm calling Regina and David for help."

"There's no need," he replied weakly as he slowly raised his head to try to look into her eyes. "I doubt… whatever that wicked witch… did, a hospital is not the right place to find… help."

The Savior shook her head as she responded worryingly, "I know how stubborn you are, but if you think that I'm going to let you help us find out exactly what she did to you, then think again. You're going to the hospital until we figure out what that powder was and what it's meant to do. How much pain are you in?"

Killian finally got back to his feet with Emma's help, then he answered, "I'm fine. At least let me remain in my room, rather than at the hospital."

"Okay," she replied in agreement. "But I'm calling my parents and Regina to meet up with us. Maybe the former Evil Queen can detect what another woman with powerful magic did to you. You're going to be alright."

"I didn't think you cared," Hook responded sadly as she took on some of his weight while the two of them struggled to make their way off the docks and back into town. "Forgive me."

Emma looked at him in concern as she answered, "I came after you, didn't I? I didn't mean to hurt you before. You're my friend, Hook. And I will always be grateful to you for restoring my memories, but…"

He cut her off as he stated, "Don't… You don't have to explain yourself. I under… understand. I had no… no right to…"

"Hook!" she called out fearfully when all of a sudden he collapsed and fell back down to the ground despite her best efforts to help him. "What is it? Talk to me!"

"Emma," Regina said as she appeared in a cloud of purple before them, then rushed forward and knelt down beside the pirate while she waved her hand over his body to see if she could detect what was wrong. "I came when I got your message. What happened?"

His body arched off the ground as he gasped when pain once again flooded his chest, while Emma tightened her hold on him like she had done before, then replied worryingly, "The Wicked Witch did something to him. She ripped out his heart, then crushed some kind of flower into a powder over it."

Regina looked at the blonde nervously as she asked, "What kind of flower was it? Did this witch say?"

"Don't you think I would have told you if she had?" Emma retorted curtly. "She only said that she's punishing Hook for bringing me back here, to make me think twice about going up against her. Do you know this flower?"

"I'm not sure," the Queen responded. "I'm going to have to search my books. In the meantime, we should get him to the hospital."

Killian struggled against them as he objected, "No… no hospital. They can't help me… and I…"

Emma nodded as she answered, "Don't worry, we'll take you back to your place and have my mom come to stay with you so long as the rest of us find a way to help you and stop this new villain."

"No, let's get him back to my office," Regina replied quickly. "I think I can do more for him there. Did you at least get a good look at the witch?"

"She disguised herself to… to look like Emma," Killian responded weakly. "And I… fell for it. At least until… she kissed… me."

Emma smiled sadly and then spoke up again saying, "She never changed back into herself, even once I arrived. We're still flying blind."

Regina looked away from Hook as she turned to the Savior and stated, "Well, she won't be able to keep her true self hidden for much longer. We'll find out who she really is soon enough. Let's get him out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Five

 _A year ago aboard the Jolly Roger…_

 _Belle rushed up to the ship's deck in order to get away from the dark man, but before she could, Hook suddenly appeared again in front of her to cut her off as she cried out, "How the hell did you…?"_

 _Killian grinned, keeping his eyes on her as he replied, "Oh, I know this ship like the back of my… Well, you know. I'd suggest you give that back to me now."_

 _"Or what? Gold sneered as he slowly walked on deck behind the pirate._

 _"Ah, you look different in this world, crocodile," Hook responded smugly as he turned around to face his enemy. "Like the coward I met so long ago – limp, and all."_

 _Rumpelstiltskin slowly made his way toward him as he answered, "And yet, you still can't kill me."_

 _Killian glared at the monster as he said coldly, "Let's have it, Dark One. What magic are you going to hide behind today?_

 _"Oh no, not magic," Mr. Gold stated with a harsh laugh, then all of a sudden struck Hook upside the head with his cane, causing him to fall back, and furiously began to beat the one handed man with his cane._

 _"Rumple!" Belle immediately shouted as she rushed forward to try to stop the man she loved from beating the pirate captain to death. "Hey, let's go. Let's go. Let's go."_

 _The villain ignored her pleas and continued to strike him over and over while he replied cruelly, "No, not yet, Belle."_

 _Belle holds up the shawl in her hands as she responded worryingly, "This… this is what you came for. This is what's going to get you back to Bae."_

 _"Ah, you're wasting your breath, love," Killian answered weakly when Gold suddenly stopped. "He can't resist. He has to prove that he's not a coward."_

 _"You may want to turn away, Belle," Rumple replied as he looked at her, then quickly went back to hurting him again. "This isn't going to be pretty."_

 _The Dark One beat Hook a few more times and then he stopped as the pirate yelled angrily, "Do it! Do it! Kill me! He has to show you how powerful he is."_

 _She tried pleading with Gold once again saying, "No, Rumple. This… This is what he wants. To destroy every bit of good in you."_

 _"Rip my heart out," Hook continued in order to try to bait him into revealing to Belle the beast he really was. "Kill me like you did Milah, and then I'll finally be reunited with her."_

 _"He has to die, Belle," Mr. Gold responded, looking at her for a moment before he finally dropped his cane and swiftly lunged for Hook's throat to strangle him._

 _Killian began to grunt in pain while in Rumpelstiltskin's grasp as Belle cried out, "No! No, he doesn't! There's still good in you. I see it. I've always seen it. Please. Please show me I'm not wrong."_

 _Gold finally released his grasp, then glared at his enemy while he slapped him one more time across his face and answered coldly, "You take your little ship, and sail until you fall off the edge of the world. I never want to see you again."_

Present day…

"It appears that our partnership won't be as difficult as you first thought," Zelena said to break her associate from his thoughts when she arrived back at the farmhouse and found Rumpelstiltskin was already inside the dining room waiting for her, then walked over to the stove in the kitchen to put a kettle on for hot water. "You really enjoyed tormenting the pirate, didn't you?"

"It's as I told you, the Captain and I have quite the history," Gold replied smugly as he smiled and looked over at the witch. "Back when Hook wasn't pretending to be a man that he's not, he attempted to kill me on multiple accounts and when he failed, he nearly killed the woman I love. He may have failed at that too, but Belle lost all memory of who she was for a time. Did I really enjoy seeing him suffer? That hardly begins to cover how I was feeling."

The Wicked Witch chortled and responded, "How delightful! And tell me, Rumple darling, do you think that you can move forward with the same enthusiasm when the time comes for us to finally begin our attacks against the rest of these so called heroes?"

The beast inside the man before Storybrooke's newest villain answered quietly, "You and I both know that I have no choice, but to comply with your demands. I assure you, I have no qualms with seeing every last one of them pay as Captain Hook is about to. But just so long as we understand each other, Belle is not to be harmed, Zelena. You will not hurt her, as you have already hurt my son."

"You and I have an accord," she stated with sincerity. "That is until you try to go against me in the slightest, should I ask you to do something that you're not particularly fond of. Do we have an understanding?"

"Indeed we do," Rumple muttered under his breath. "As much as I wish I could say we do not. Should you need me anymore tonight, you know where I'll be; in my cage."


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Six

In the Enchanted Forest…

Two weeks after the second curse, night had just fallen over a village where a small number of soldiers charged into a tavern as they swiftly ordered the other patrons to leave so that they could have privacy at their own secluded table. Most of the people left out of fear of what these men would do to them if they refused, while some stayed where they were, drinking or gambling and not bothering to pay any attention to the fighters as their leader walked in behind them a few minutes later. As the remainder of the people weren't paying the soldiers any mind, the man in charge didn't bother with them.

"Barkeep, my men and I are thirsty," the leader said demandingly as he turned to the man behind the bar, who quickly poured several goblets with ale for the newcomers and served them. "You know who I am?"

"Yes indeed, My Lord," the tavern owner responded nervously as he served the lord first, then the rest of his men. "You are King George, though we have not seen you in these parts for a long, long time. Not since the Queen's curse took almost everyone away. How is it that you have returned?"

The King looked between his men as he answered, "It appears another curse brought us back to where we truly belong. Go about your business, and keep the drinks coming for my men."

The owner simply nodded, then walked way again and as he did so, the man who had spent the last thirty years or so as Albert Spencer continued to address his men saying, "We may be back in the Enchanted Forest, but we are yet to be home at our castle and I have yet to regain my rightful status as King. But so long as David, that traitor with my son's face, remains the true King over all of our people, I will remain nothing more than who I was in that God forsaken land we called Storybrooke. I want to know where he and his wife Snow White have gone, along with Regina and the rest of those loyal to them."

"Surely they have returned to their own castle, Your Majesty," one of his men stated.

"Probably so," King George replied as he looked over at the soldier who spoke. "However, I have heard that another magical being has taken refuge inside their castle while in our absence. Which means that they will be forced to remain as peasants inside the forest unless they find a way to defeat this witch I hear calls herself, Zelena. While they have no refuge, we will capture the false King and then kill him as I should have done long ago. I want to see David's body at my feet, after I kill him with his own sword. He may still have his wife, the once Evil Queen, and the rest of their people to fight alongside him, but I too have a small army once again. I am no longer alone. If there are any of you who are uncomfortable with this, tell me now."

Everyone looked around the table at one another, but no one spoke out against their King, then one of them responded, "We are with you, My King. No matter what it is you ask of us. Your son…"

George interrupted the soldier angrily, "He is not my son! He was never my son. Do not ever think otherwise."

"Forgive me, of course he's not your son," the man answered nervously. "I only meant… The traitor is as good as dead."

"Good," the corrupt King replied smugly as he motioned to the barkeep once more for more rounds. "Drink up, gentlemen. Enjoy tonight and soon we'll be back to living the way we were meant to live."

At a table in one of the corners of the main room, another one of its patrons kept his eyes trained on the Lord and focused on listening in on the King's conversation with his men, who were completely unaware that they were being eavesdropped on by a stranger. Another man sat across from the stranger, but was too busy stuffing food into his mouth and getting drunk to notice that his boss wasn't doing the same. When the soldiers dispersed to be with the wenches working the patrons of the tavern, while King George remained at the table and spoke with its owner to gather information, the stranger kept his attention on the leader.

The drunk man finally looked at his boss as he waved his hand in front of his face to gain his attention, then quickly asked with his mouth full, "Sir, aren't you going to eat? You've hardly touched your dinner. In fact, you've hardly had anything to eat since we've met up. What's going on with you?"

The first man turned his eyes back to the King George while he responded sternly, keeping his voice low enough so that only the two of them could hear one another, "How many times must I tell you that my business is my own, Mr. Smee? And how many times, do I have to warn you against making yourself too drunk to fulfill your duties? Keep this up, and I will find myself a new first mate."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Smee answered in frustration. "It's just that I've been restless since we've been unsuccessful in finding the Jolly Roger and because we've had hardly any money for food, let alone drinks, you'll forgive me if I have to enjoy it whenever I can get it."

"We've been in worse straits than this," Hook replied. "We've always gotten by. Listen to me very carefully, Mr. Smee. I need you to leave to go find the rest of our men who were kicked out by that vile King over there, gather the men together, and give them my new orders."

Smee looked at their leader in confusion as he asked, "Which are what, Captain?"

Killian turned to Smee as he responded, "It seems as though King George and his soldiers are plotting to have this land's rightful King assassinated. We can't let that happen."

"Why does it matter to us if some royal gets killed by another royal?" the first mate asked ignorantly.

"Because, Smee… David, Emma's father is that royal," the pirate captain answered in anger. "Right now, they're all too busy worrying about the Wicked Witch. They have no idea that there's another danger seeking to hurt them. We can't let it happen. I'm going to keep my eye on His Majesty, to see if I can't discover their plans. I want you and the men to do whatever you have to do, to find us an arsenal and any other weapons to fight these soldiers with and track my movements so that you don't lose me. Have I made myself clear?"

The short man in the red knit cap nodded as he took one more swig of his own pint of ale and stood up from the table, then replied, "You've got it, Captain."

Hook nodded and said, "Good, now get out of here."

In Storybrooke…

"Lay him down on the couch," Regina grumbled as she poofed them all back to the mayor's office while she and Emma struggled to hold Killian's weight the weaker he became, then laid him down as gently as they could. "I know this isn't the most comfortable spot to help you, but at least it is the most helpful spot."

"It's alright, I'm grate… grateful nonetheless," Killian spoke up again saying weakly. "Aagh!"

Emma stayed with Killian to help him remain as still as possible despite the obvious pain he was in, while Regina walked over to her desk where she picked up a large, old book and began to shuffle through its pages as Emma turned to her as she asked in frustration, "Are you looking for some magic spell to help him, or are you trying to figure out what that witch might have done to him. Either way, make it fast."

The Queen glared at the Savior, then focused again on her book as she responded, "I can only do so much, you know. I'm trying to help the pirate, so I suggest you don't pressure me or try to piss me off."

"What if you were to take out his heart again, so that he doesn't have to feel the pain from whatever that flower dust is that's covering his heart?" Emma asked worryingly as she kept her eyes trained on Hook and took his hand in hers for comfort. "Would that help him at all? At least, delay whatever's supposed to happen to him?"

"I doubt it," Regina answered callously as she walked closer to them while continuing to skim through the book's pages, then sat down on the edge of the couch beside where Emma was now sitting on the floor. "The powder's already in his bloodstream by now. But maybe it will help me to see exactly what this blue powder looks like, that might give me a clue as to what the flower it came from is. I've got to warn you, Hook… this will hurt, but then you already know how it feels to have your heart ripped out. Sorry. Are you ready?"

It was then that both David and Mary Margaret arrived as the Princess asked worryingly, "Are they ready for what? What's going on? Oh my God, Hook!"

Regina suddenly forced her hand inside Killian's chest to pull out his heart, causing him to scream in pain as his back arched up off the couch until his body became still again as he struggled to focus on breathing and remaining conscious, then David glared at Regina as he asked curtly as well, "What the hell are you doing?"

"The witch attacked in person this time," the Queen replied as she stared closely at the blue dust covered organ now beating in her hand as she raised it to the level of her eyes. "Rumpelstiltskin too. I'm trying to figure out what they did to him."

"And you think ripping his heart out is the right way to go about it?" Emma's mother responded with confusion as she took Regina's place when she stood up and walked over to the long table where she kept a number of potions and magic of her own upon.

Emma looked between her parents as she answered, "Actually, it was my suggestion, sort of. The witch crushed some sort of blue flower into a dust or powder over Hook's heart. His heart's covered in it."

David could see it now as he looked closer at the organ from the other side of the table and replied, "Okay, I'm sorry. Do you have idea what it is yet?"

"If I did… No, not yet I don't," Regina responded calmly. "This might take awhile."

"I realize that, but how can we help Hook right now?" the Savior asked fearfully while she looked back down at the man whom she was afraid to admit she was coming to care for more than she could accept right then, as his breathing became more ragged and his eyes closed tightly against his agony only continuing to worsen. "We have to do something."

Without turning his head or opening his eyes to look at those concerned about him, Killian struggled to answer, "I'll be al… alright, love. I trust you'll… find this witch."

Emma smiled as she ran one of her hands over his cheek and replied sadly, "I hope you're right, but it would certainly be a lot easier if we at least knew who she really was."

"I thought Regina said she attacked Hook in person this time?" David responded in confusion.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, she disguised herself to look like me," the Savior answered curtly. "I saw it myself. It's how she was able to get close enough to attack him. She tricked him."

Killian weakly opened his eyes as he objected, "Moment… tarily."

Her parents both walked over to the table where Regina was still working to try to help the woman, while Emma kept her eyes on Killian, then she noticed part of a deep, ugly scar on his upper chest near his shoulder that wasn't being covered by the cloth of his shirt beneath his leather jacket as she traced her finger along it and stated curiously, "I've never noticed this scar before, not that I've noticed too many. It doesn't look that old, like possibly within the last year. What happened?"

"Foiled some… assassin… nation plot while… Aagh!" he replied, closing his eyes again and then suddenly arched up off the couch again as he cried out when his pain worsened, until he could no longer hold on to consciousness as he collapsed within her hold.

"Hook!" Emma cried out in fear as David rushed over to try to help his daughter and the pirate slowly becoming his friend. "Regina, there has to be something you can do! Hang on, Hook. I won't let you die because of me."


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Seven

Belle walked out from the backroom of Gold's shop where she spent most of her nights now, especially after Rumple had died, into its main room and unlocked the door to let Mary Margaret and David inside, then quickly locked the door after closing it behind them. It was obvious that the young woman was afraid and hasn't been getting much sleep since learning from Emma that the man she loved was alive again and trapped within the hands of a new enemy.

Mary Margaret saw how exhausted Belle looked and placed her hand down over one of her arms as she spoke up saying, "Thank you so much for opening up for us. How are you holding up?"

Belle smiled sadly as she answered, "I've been better. But I'm fine, really. I'm worried about Rumple is all."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to save him from the Wicked Witch, but first we have a problem that's a bit more urgent right now," David responded worryingly. "Hook was hurt pretty badly earlier tonight. This witch and Gold… She forced Gold to help her do something to him, but we don't know what. We were hoping that there might be something here that could help us help Hook."

"Feel free to look around all you like," Rumple's girlfriend replied sincerely. "I'll help you in any way I can, of course. Do you have any idea what you might be looking for?"

Snow looked at David, then turned back to Belle as she answered, "Emma told us that this witch disguised herself to look like her, which is how she managed to get the drop on Hook, and said that she had crushed some kind of flower into a powder over his heart after she ripped it out of his chest, then pushed it back into him. We saw him inside Regina's office just before we came here. He's in bad shape and whatever that powder is, it's spreading through his body. He's going to continue to get worse."

David noticed a look of cynicism on her face and immediately realized why as he placed a hand on her shoulder, then said, "Look, I get that you have no reason to want to help Hook, after all that he did to you and to Gold, but he isn't that man anymore. He's changed since we all went to Neverland. I may not fully trust him, but he is trying to be a better man."

"You're right," Belle responded. "Of course you're right. What else does Emma know about this flower?"

"Only that it was blue," Mary Margaret replied again. "She couldn't even tell what kind of flower it was, or what it looked like. But seeing as it was blue and that it can be crushed into dust, I'm going to say it's probably pretty rare and fatal if we can't find a way to save him."

The young woman nodded and then answered, "Well then, we should probably get started. I've read a lot of Rumple's books and I've never noticed anything about a flower like that, but he's also got plenty of books I haven't even begun to skim through. This shop is larger than it looks, believe me. We should enlist help. Perhaps Mother Superior and the other fairies could help."

Charming quickly pulled his phone from his pocket as he responded, "I'm on it. Wait, I keep forgetting the fairies don't carry cell phones. It looks like I'm going to have to go wake them in person."

His wife kissed him before he left, then stated nervously, "Be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright," he replied and kissed her once more before he walked to the door to leave. "The witch has already made her attack on me. I doubt she'll try again so soon."

"I really hope he's right," Mary Margaret said fearfully, knowing that the Wicked Witch and Rumpelstiltskin weren't the only ones out there trying to hurt them, as there were flying monkeys to contend with as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Eight

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," Emma said to Regina under her breath while she kept her eyes trained on Hook, who remained unconscious as sweat began to pour down his face, neck, and chest. "And holding his hand isn't helping him any."

"No, but I'm sure it's reassuring him that you're doing everything you can do to help him," the Queen replied when she suddenly thrust Hook's heart back into his chest after carefully shaking off as much of the dust that still coated as she could get so that she could study and experiment with it, then looked into the concerned woman's eyes. "It's probably better to have it inside his chest rather than out. His heart actually being inside his body might be the only thing that keeps him alive long enough for us to do whatever the hell it is we're going to do. I don't really know. By the way, you might want to remove his hook from his brace."

Emma looked down at the metal in place of Hook's hand, then back up at Regina in confusion as she asked, "Why? It isn't in the way."

When she walked away again, Regina quickly flicked her wrist as her purple smoke surrounded his hook and brace and made them disappear, then reappear on the table beside her as she answered, "It may not be in the way, but should his pain grow out of control, or God forbid should anything else happen to him because of what that witch did, we wouldn't want him to accidentally stab you or any of the rest of us with it, would we?"

"I didn't think about that," the blonde woman responded. "Thanks."

"That's why I'm here," the Queen replied again and was about to say something else until they were interrupted by a knock at the door of her office as Regina placed a finger to her lips to signal Emma not to talk, then motioned her hand to open the door with her magic, prepared to strike should this be another of the villains' attacks.

Upon seeing the archer from Sherwood Forest standing in the doorway, Regina stared at him in surprise as she asked curtly, "What the hell are you doing here? Can you not tell time where you're from?"

Robin smirked and then answered, "Actually, we can. And I came because I figured you'd still be awake. I was hoping we could talk."

"Normally I'd say yes, unless I wasn't in the mood for a chat, but now isn't actually a good time," the former Evil Queen responded in frustration as she stepped aside enough so that Robin could see Hook lying unconscious on the couch while Emma remained on the floor at his side.

"My God, Killian!" the thief stated with concern as he entered the room and moved to stand over his new friends, then knelt down beside them. "What happened? Did the Wicked Witch do this to him?"

Emma looked down at Hook sadly, then turned to look over at Robin as she nodded and replied, "Gold too. There's too much to explain again. We don't know what she's done to him other than poisoning his heart somehow we think with some kind of strange flower dust, but we're doing everything we can for him. And to find her. Which is why I have to go back to that farmhouse and…"

Regina moved to stand in Emma's way as she tried to leave and then spoke up again saying firmly, "You can't leave, Emma. Not to go off half-cocked against this woman all on your own, and certainly not when right now, your boyfriend needs you to be here for him."

"For the last time, Hook isn't my boyfriend and I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen to him!" the Savior answered out of anger.

"You sure could have fooled me," Regina responded more sternly. "Believe me, I know how you feel. But getting yourself killed isn't going to do Hook any good. Right now, your parents are speaking with Belle and looking around Gold's shop for some answers and we're right here, doing exactly what we need to be doing. Remember, this woman is in control of magic's most powerful being and she's pretty powerful in her own right. She also has more of those flying monstrosities to serve as her spies. We're safe here, not just from her magic, but also from prying eyes."

Emma sighed in frustration and sat down on the edge of the couch beside Killian, then asked again, "And if whatever she's done to Hook is a way to possess him so that she can use him to hurt us?"

The Queen grinned as she replied, "Well, I guess that it's a good thing I thought to take away his hook then, isn't it? Don't worry about it. If the pirate tries to attack us, I can subdue him, quite easily. He's starting to burn up. Why don't you concentrate on cooling him down if you can?"

"I'll help you," Robin added as he quickly took off his coat, then leaned down to help Emma lift up Hook's upper body from the couch so that she could pull off his leather jacket and shirt. "I've had practice with trying to bring down fevers in my own son and my men, as well as in my wife before she died. Until we face off against this villain, allow me to be of service in any way that I can."

"Thank you, Robin," the Savior answered sincerely as she looked at the archer and smiled, then turned back to Regina. "You're right, I can't make a move against the Wicked Witch or Rumpelstiltskin alone."

Emma noticed the water basin and clean towels Regina suddenly made appear beside her, then continued, "Thank you, Regina. And I'm sorry too. I don't mean to sound so ungrateful. I'm angry. Angry that a friend got hurt because he risked his life to save mine and restored the memories Pan stole from me and Henry. There's a big part of me that wishes I wasn't the Savior of all these fairy tale characters and I wish that my son and I could still be in New York where we were happy just as things were, with no idea that magic even existed. But because I am the Savior, I have to do right by them, by you and by Hook. I can't let him die."

The Queen looked into Emma's eyes as she nodded and responded, "Don't worry. You won't fail to defeat the Wicked Witch, just like you didn't fail us when we fought against Pan, my mother, Hook before he came to our side, Rumpelstiltskin, or me. Hook is going to be alright, you'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Nine

When Killian finally awoke again some time later, the first thing he noticed was that the pain in his chest he felt earlier before he passed out was gone. He felt weak and tired, but strangely he felt more like he had just woken from a long night's sleep, rather than from unconsciousness.

As he struggled to sit up from the couch, he looked around the room and when he didn't see anyone around, he wearily called out, "Swan? Regina?"

Within a few seconds, Emma walked back inside the mayor's office, walking immediately to the couch and then took a seat beside Hook as she said with relief, "Thank goodness you're awake, and alright it seems. How are you feeling?"

"Oddly, I feel fine," he responded as she reached out and took his hand in her own. "I don't understand. How long have I been out?"

"You've been out cold for a few hours now, Killian," she replied worryingly. "When you lost consciousness at Granny's in the middle of the celebration tonight…"

Hook looked at her in confusion as he cut her off asking curtly, "Celebration at Granny's? I thought… I thought we were down on the docks, after our little…? The last thing I remember was that I was attacked by the witch. She did something, to my heart. And you just called me, Killian?"

Emma gently put her hands on both sides of his face as she answered fearfully, "I've been calling you Killian instead of Hook for some time now. My God, Gold's attack did more than just knock you to the ground and unconscious. I was afraid it might have, but… Killian, the witch's attack was almost two months ago. We defeated her a few weeks later. How can you not remember? It was because of you that we were able to free Rumpelstiltskin from her control when you stole back his dagger and then he killed her. Storybrooke's been quiet for awhile now until Gold turned against us again. But despite the trouble he's been causing us, you and I just became engaged a few days…"

"No, no, no this isn't right," he interrupted in frustration while he stood up, albeit too quickly as he suddenly became dizzy and collapsed back down against the couch. "This isn't real."

"Of course it's real," Emma responded in concern as she grabbed onto him to try to steady him until he immediately struggled to pull away from her again. "Please Killian, talk to me. I only want to help."

Hook scoffed as he glared at her and then replied, "You're the bloody Wicked Witch again, aren't you? This is all just another trick!"

The Savior shook her head worryingly as she answered, "I told you, she's gone. Gold killed her, after she killed Neal, then nearly did the same to Belle."

"Baelfire… Neal's dead?" he asked nervously, then shook his head and swiftly moved to the door to leave the office, while Emma quickly followed behind him out of concern for his confused state of mind until he suddenly cut her off as he blocked her path. "No, if you're not the witch, then you're nothing more than a figment of my imagination. You don't love me! Or rather Emma doesn't love me. And she never will. So, if you're telling me that you do, then this isn't real. Now I've got to find someone who can help me figure out what the bloody hell is really going on."

"Killian… Hook, please!" Emma cried out fearfully as he continued walking away from her and this time, she didn't follow him. "If you try going to Gold, he'll kill you!"

A few minutes later, Killian entered the pawnshop and found Belle reading a large, old looking book laying open on the counter toward the back of the room until she looked up upon hearing the jingle of the bell over the door as he walked inside, then she immediately spoke up in surprise saying, "Hook, you're alright? I mean, I'm glad you're okay, but you really shouldn't be here. Rumple will be back soon. Do you really want him to hurt you again?"

The Captain chortled and then responded coldly, "So, I am dreaming then. Or this is some sort of spell the witch cast on me."

"The witch… you mean, the Wicked Witch?" Belle asked in confusion. "She died, a few months ago. You were there. Don't you remember?"

"How am I supposed to remember something that never happened?" Killian replied coldly. "Where is the Crocodile? I need to know what's going on. Unfortunately, he's the only one who can probably help me."

It was then that Gold walked out from the backroom as he glared at his enemy and answered, "I can't imagine what it is that would make you think I would ever help you, especially after you tried to convince my wife to leave me and start her life over."

Belle quickly moved to stand by Gold's side as she put her hand on his shoulder and responded, "Rumple, please. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. You know I love you and that I always will. Just please don't hurt him again. He's confused right now. He can't remember…"

"I heard," the villain stated before she could finish. "But perhaps you should blame your memory issues, more on the rum you drink than on me. The blow you took from me earlier only threw you back into one of the walls at Granny's Diner and knocked you out cold. You had come to be pretty drunk celebrating your engagement to Miss. Swan. I'm surprised that you're not still."

"You're lying," Hook replied angrily as he charged forward and shoved Gold against one of the cabinets with his hook to his throat. "What the devil did you and that witch do to me? Answer me!"

All of a sudden, Gold plunged a small dagger he had hidden inside the sleeve of his coat into Killian's stomach just above his hip, causing Hook to stumble back as he cried out in pain, then the villain immediately struck him across his face with the hilt of his cane, rendering the pirate unconscious once again. Rumpelstiltskin turned to his wife and nodded at her, then she left the shop to go find Emma.

Meanwhile…

Silence filled the office where Regina was still busy observing the powder she had taken from inside of Hook as it reacted with the numerous potions and spells she tried on it to see how it would react, along with the Blue Fairy and the others' help, while Emma and Robin continued to treat their ill friend still lying nearly lifeless on the couch.

It was well into the early hours of the next morning and finally Mary Margaret and David came back, and as they did, Emma left Hook's side as she rushed over to them and asked worryingly, "Did you find anything?"

Snow shook her head and answered sadly, "No, I'm afraid not. If Gold ever had anything on this flower, then it's gone now."

"Rumpelstiltskin has something on everything," David responded in frustration. "He must have known that we'd search his shop for a way to help Hook, and took the pages so that we couldn't."

"I thought as much," Emma replied despondently. "Thank you for trying."

Snow looked at her daughter with worry and said, "Of course, Emma. Don't give up hope. Hook has lived for centuries while fighting against other villains every bit as evil and dangerous as Gold and the Wicked Witch. He'll make it. Do you really believe that he'll let his greatest enemy take him out first?"

Emma sighed, then she answered, "No, I suppose you're right. I just don't like being so helpless when my family and friends are in danger."

"You're not helpless," Charming responded firmly. "You've never been helpless. You will…"

"Emma, you need to get over here!" Robin called out with worry, cutting David off as everyone rushed over as Emma knelt down at Hook's side again and found that he was starting to bleed out from a small puncture wound in his stomach, just above his pants line. "I don't understand it. This wound suddenly came out of thin air. I wasn't even touching him."

The Savior looked over at Killian's face and saw that it was scrunched in pain until his features softened again, then she immediately placed one hand over the wound to stifle the blood trickling out of it, and used her other hand to grip his again as she asked, "Regina, Mother Superior, what's happening?"

Regina knelt down and carefully pulled away Emma's hand to get a better look at the laceration, then replied nervously, "We may not know exactly what's caused Hook's condition or how to stop it, but I think I might at least know what's happening to him."

"Do you care to share?" David asked curtly as he glanced down at the Queen, then placed his shoulder down on his daughter's shoulder for comfort as she looked over at Regina with concern.

"I believe that he's now trapped inside his mind and whatever it is he's dreaming, or imagining, the flower dust is causing any wounds he might receive or pain he feels to manifest into reality," Regina answered grimly. "I doubt it's as simple as that, but…"

Emma spoke up again fearfully as she asked, "Wait, so what would happen to him if he dies inside his dreams?"

Mother Superior looked between the Savior's parents sadly as she spoke, "Exactly what you're thinking. Unless we can find a cure for whatever this powder is, he will die."


	10. Chapter 10

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Ten

"No, we can't let that happen," Emma said harshly as she stood in front of Mother Superior and glared at the Blue Fairy, then turned to her parents. "This is happening to him because of me."

"You said that before, to Hook when we first walked in," David answered in confusion as he looked over at her. "But you can't possibly believe that's true, Emma?"

The Savior shook her head in disbelief and then replied, "You don't understand. When I arrived at the docks earlier just in time to watch as the witch ripped his heart out, she said that she was punishing him because he brought me back here, restored my memories. She knows who I am and believes that I will be the one to defeat her. Maybe I will, maybe I won't, but the point is that she sent one of her monkeys to New York to keep me distracted from ever learning the truth and Hook changed all that."

Snow took her daughter's face in her hands as she responded, "And that was a decision that he made willingly. If there's one thing about Hook that I know, it's that he would never blame you for this, not for any of it. He cares about you, Emma. He wouldn't want you to remain here and blame yourself. Instead, focus on being the Savior again and being the woman we all know you to be. You help people. You save us all from whatever evils out there we face. This time isn't any different."

"You're wrong, Mary Margaret," Emma answered coldly. "This time is absolutely different. I'm not the same woman I was back when Pan's curse first hit us and stole everything that I knew and understood. Now, it's like I'm learning the truth that is my life all over again and I hate it. I will do whatever it takes to try to save Hook and stop this Wicked Witch of the West because I care about what happens to him, to you, but then I can't be your Savior anymore, especially if I fail. I'm no Savior, only a fool for allowing myself to begin to believe that I could be."

"Emma wait!" David called out worryingly as she rushed out of the mayor's office, then turned back to his wife. "Damn it! How could we not see it, Mary Margaret?"

Snow gently laid her hand on her husband's cheek, then replied sadly, "She's just scared right now, David. She's angry. She needs a little space to think things through. When she does finally defeat this witch and she finds a way to save Hook, she'll calm down and realize once again how special she really is."

David nodded despondently as he responded, "I hope you're right."

"Okay then, now that that's settled, shall we get back to work?" Regina stated callously as she and the fairies turned back to the powder, while Mother Superior placed her hand gently upon the side of Hook's head in order to try to get a read on what he was seeing inside of his mind.

"It appears Killian and Emma both have something in common," Robin spoke up saying quietly while the Blue Fairy concentrated.

David looked over at him in confusion as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

The archer smiled and then answered, "I can't believe none of you have seen it, and I barely know them. Both of them choose to deny who they really are because it's easier for them to, to avoid getting hurt, which they have both failed miserably at. Killian believes himself still a villain, even though he willingly risks his life for the woman it's obvious he cares about more than just as a friend and fights to protect the people he has come to care about from other villains. And Emma…"

"Emma is afraid to admit she's the Savior," Mary Margaret continued for him. "She is afraid that's she is still that lost girl she was in Neverland, the lost girl she has always been until she found us."

"Wait, if you're saying that there's something going on between our daughter and Hook, you're wrong," David replied sternly. "She loves Neal."

Snow pulled her husband's face down so that she could kiss his cheek, then responded mockingly, "I love you, Charming, but sometimes you can be so naïve. She cares about Neal and she's worried about him. However, yes. I think there is something between Emma and Hook, as there has been ever since the kiss they shared back in Neverland. Actually, I'm willing to bet it goes back further than that, back to when they climbed the beanstalk when we were both trapped in the Enchanted Forest."

Mary Margaret walked over to the couch as David retorted, "But he was a villain still then. Surely you can't be okay with this?"

"Actually, I think I am," his wife answered sincerely. "So long as it's what Emma really wants. You can't always help who you fall in love with. Any luck, Mother Superior?"

"I'm afraid this magic is too powerful, and very dark," the Blue Fairy replied sadly. "But I can sense that his pain is deep, and his fear is very real. We need to figure out what Gold and the witch did to him, or we won't be able to help him any further."

Regina thought for a moment, then said confidently, "You know, I think I might know a way to help us with that. This witch likes to pretend to be one of us rather than reveal her true identity. Why not see if we can't do the same to get her to do just that, or at the very least… to convince Gold to help an enemy?"

Mary Margaret realized what Regina meant as she responded, "I think I get it and I like it. At least it's the best plan we've got so far. Are you actually volunteering to be the decoy then?"

A short time later, Emma came back into the room after taking time to calm down as she had let the stress and fear of the situation get to her. Her parents filled her in on their plan, then left along with Regina and the fairies to prepare for what was next, all except for Blue, who volunteered to stay where she could be helpful. However, when the Savior sat down on the floor beside Killian again, she stepped out so that Emma could be left alone with him, knowing that she wanted to be.

"I'm going to go help the others, but I couldn't leave without trying to let you know we're not giving up," the Savior whispered gently as she took Hook's hand once more, then used her free hand to wipe away a few tears that threatened to fall. "Don't you dare give up on me. I owe you an apology, Hook. I don't know if you can hear me, but I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you earlier tonight. I didn't want to. It's just that I don't know how to deal with your annoying and… strangely flattering advances, though if you try to remind me I said so, I'll deny it. You wouldn't agree, but believe me, I'm not worth the trouble. There are things holding me back and it isn't only the feelings I may or may not have for Neal. And isn't because of the feelings I had for Walsh either. I have no idea what I want or what I need right now in my life, except to see the people I care about safe from wicked witches, evil wizards, and demon children. That includes you too. So don't die on account of me. I'd never forgive myself, or you."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Blue stated sincerely. "If any more wounds appear, I'll treat them as they come and should something more serious happen, I promise to send for you immediately. Good luck out there, Miss. Swan."

Emma looked up at the woman in charge of the fairies and nodded, then stood again as she carefully laid his hand across his stomach and released her hold, then left the room without so much as another glance at him. Mother Superior smiled and then got back to studying the flower dust as Regina had.


	11. Chapter 11

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Eleven

After getting a few hours of sleep through the remainder of the night, despite the fact that as the Dark One he didn't have a need to sleep, Mr. Gold awoke within his cage and then got busy again spinning strand after strand of straw into gold as Zelena ordered him to remain there until she came down to give him his next order.

While doing so, Gold quietly muttered, then began to argue with himself, but before the apparent argument could escalate, the metal door to the storm cellar above him squeaked as it opened slowly and much to the villain's surprise, Belle slowly walked down the rickety steps and walked to stand before him, the bars of the cage keeping the two lovers separated.

He was the first to speak up as he asked worryingly, "Belle, what are you doing here? As thrilled as I am to see you, you shouldn't have come. The witch…"

Belle interrupted him saying, "She isn't here. I checked the house carefully before I came down here. I wanted to see you, to see for myself that you really are alive as everyone's saying you are. Oh Rumple, I missed you so much!"

"And I you, Belle," the beast replied as he gave her a sad smile. "You have no idea just how much I truly missed you. But I've now returned."

"Yes, but now you're in the hands of a witch, a very powerful witch according to Emma and Regina," the young beauty responded with fear in her voice as tears slowly spilled down her cheeks. "Tell us who she is. We can help you get away from her. If there's a weakness we can exploit, then we can get your dagger back, so that she'll no longer be able to control you."

Gold lowered his head as if ashamed of himself as he answered, "I can't do that. That was one of the first orders she gave me when she took control of me, not to say anything about her to any of you. I have no choice, but to comply."

Belle nodded with understanding as she moved closer to the prison and continued, "And what about Hook? Emma's parents told me that the Wicked Witch, and you, hurt him badly. He could be dying. I know you hate him, and I don't blame you, but surely you wouldn't willingly hurt him after I begged you to be the man I know you really are. He doesn't deserve to die. Is there anything you can tell us to help him?"

"I wish I could say that I am ashamed of letting you down again by getting immense pleasure in hurting the Captain," Gold replied coldly and then suddenly reached through the bars and grabbed the woman's throat tightly with a frightening speed as his face came directly in front of hers. "But then again, I'm not letting you down, am I? You're not really Belle. Let me guess, Regina?"

"How did you guess?" she responded smugly as Belle's face and body transformed into those belonging to the Queen, then Gold finally released his hold on her. "Let me guess, it was the slight concern I showed for your enemy, or did you always know it was me?"

Rumpelstiltskin glared at Regina as he answered, "You showed more than slight concern for that pirate, but no… it was when you suggested we exploit a possible weakness in order to take her down. Belle would never do so. She does not have a cruel heart as you have, Your Majesty."

Regina shrugged and then replied, "It was worth a shot. But if you want to be freed from the witch's control, then we are your only hope. Surely you would side with us, side with Belle, in order to make it so that only you are once again the most powerful of us all?"

"Oh, I will side with all of you heroes, seeing as that's what you're calling yourself now, when the time is right, but right now, Captain Hook is dying and I am currently enjoying being a part of his demise," the villain responded cruelly. "And if staying under the witch's power a little longer makes it so that I cannot give you any information that can help you save him, which I can't, then I am happy to remain as I am."

"Well, I'm not," the real Belle answered curtly as she walked down into the cellar, followed closely by Emma and David. "Happy that you're choosing not to help yourself, or a man actually trying to become a good man. Hello, Rumple. I really did miss you."

Gold looked at her with real concern as he replied sadly, "Oh Belle. I'm so sorry. I never meant… I know that you think me cruel for not caring about helping my enemy, but I am telling you the truth. I truly cannot help you save him. The Wicked Witch demanded it."

Emma stepped forward as she responded angrily, "You've said it yourself, there is always a loophole, no matter how powerful the magic. Help us save Hook. If not for him or for me, do it for Belle. Or do it for your son."

"I can't," Gold answered tensely, not liking the Savior's attempt to use his love for Belle and Neal to weaken his resolve. "But if I think of something, I will see what I can do. Now get out of here before the witch returns, or she will kill you."

"Enjoy your madness," Regina said smugly. "It may be all you know if we fail."


	12. Chapter 12

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Twelve

In the Enchanted Forest…

Hook was exhausted by the time he finished following George and his men nearly half a mile from the Queen's castle as they set up their camp to make final preparations to lure the Prince into their trap, when the King had learned from one of his scouts that David, Snow White, and Regina had managed to take back their home from the Wicked Witch. Killian had gotten no more than a few hours of sleep over time since he had been ripped from the small town he was finally beginning to come around to calling home after the centuries of being out on the open seas, as a slave onboard another pirate captain's ship since he was ten, until he and his brother had joined the Royal Navy onboard the Jolly Roger, now his ship that was also still missing since Pan's curse. Despite how tired he was, sleep eluded him as he dreamed every time he closed his eyes of the woman he loved and would yearn for the rest of his life, however long it may be.

And now there was King George's plan to assassinate Emma's father and despite the rockiness of their relationship, his friend. So even if he could sleep, it wasn't possible for Killian now as he needed to keep watch on the men and lie in wait until his own men arrived to back him up in the impending battle, hopefully before King George's attack took place.

He couldn't hear anything being said between the cruel King and his men from where Hook positioned himself within the trees above them so that he wouldn't be seen while he spied on them, but when one of the men split off from the group, Killian figured that it was most likely a decoy that was meant to lure David out into the open where George and the rest of the soldiers could attack the Prince unexpectedly and possibly without anyone around to help him. In his old days pirating, it was exactly what Hook would have done to kill a prince or any other royal.

Hours passed and there was still no sign of Smee or the rest of the crew Killian and his first mate had managed to scrounge together since their return to their old life. However, the sound of someone trying to sneak up on him interrupted his train of thoughts and before whoever it was could attack, Hook spun around as he pulled his cutlass from its scabbard and suddenly pulled the assailant out of the trees by their wrist, then forced them down to the ground while he held his blade to their throat.

"Please don't hurt me!" a young woman pleaded fearfully as he did so, until both attackers finally saw one another's faces. "Hook, what the hell are you doing out here and at this hour in the morning? I thought you were off trying to find your precious ship?"

"Tink?" he stated with surprise, then replaced his sword and helped the green fairy back up to her feet. "I'm sorry, love. But I really thought you knew better than to sneak up on me like that?"

She scoffed and then responded, "If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have. Are you doing alright? You look terrible."

He gave her a sad smile as he answered quietly, "I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"You should get some sleep," Tinker Bell replied worryingly. "But I'd say it looks as though exhaustion is the least of your worries. Come with me to Regina's castle. I'm sure Snow and David would be happy to see you again."

"I can't do that," Killian responded despondently as he moved back to hiding place and knelt back down like he had been doing before he was disturbed from his watch. "I don't belong among them. As soon as I do what I've come here to do, then I'm back to looking for the Jolly Roger, without the Charmings even learning I've been here."

The fairy sensed the sadness in his voice as he spoke, but she turned her head to observe the men in the camp whom the pirate captain was spying on, then quietly asked, "Who are we looking at?"

He whispered, "King George and his small army, all lying in wait for one of them to lure David into a trap so that they can kill him."

"What!" she cried out until Hook immediately covered her mouth with his hand, looked at the men below to make sure that they didn't hear her shout, then turned to glare at Tinker Bell and released her again when he saw that they were both in the clear. "I'm sorry. Why would these men want to kill David? Who are they?"

"Surely you've heard of this King?" Killian answered in frustration, then stared at her as she shook her head to indicate that she hadn't. "You were in Neverland for too long. He's the Prince's father and let's just say, their relationship is not as it should be. David told me that his father blames him for losing the respect among the people of his own kingdom and his prosperity, not to mention for the death of his other, more precious son. Now, George is planning to assassinate his son and I'm here to stop him."

The fairy placed her hand down on his shoulder gently as she looked at him with concern and replied, "If this man is trying to kill David, you should come with me to the castle and warn him and Snow. You can't fight all of these men on your own, Hook."

He lowered his head as he responded softly, "I can't do that. Someone has to keep an eye on these men. Should they succeed in luring David out, which I don't doubt that they will, I'll figure out a way to save him. Besides, Smee and the rest of my men are coming. They'll be here any time."

"Then I'll go," Tink answered curtly as she stood up, then shrunk back into her normal size, her wings spreading out from across her back which allowed her to hover above the man she now considered a friend. "Someone has to do more than just sit here."

"You should go," Hook replied sternly. "Warn his wife and the rest of the heroes. It'll be too late for David. He'll be on his way here to their camp by now, which is why I can't leave and risk him getting killed because I wasn't here to protect him."

It was then that she understood why he was doing this as he looked at him and responded fearfully, "Killian, you don't have to get yourself killed trying to save David because you lost Emma. She wouldn't want you to die."

He turned to her as he answered angrily, "You really don't know what you're talking about. This has nothing to do with Emma and I don't plan on dying tonight. But I won't allow her father to die if I can do anything to stop it. Go. There's no need to concern yourself with me."

Tinker Bell was about to fly away until a noise from the camp turned both of their attentions as one of the King's scouts came riding in on his horse fast and told the men that David was nearly upon them along with two guards for his protection and a dwarf. While they prepared for an ambush as one man split off from the rest of the group and ran into the forest to hide in the trees, Hook immediately realized this was the man meant to assassinate David upon King George's signal once the Prince arrived.

"Hold on, I need you to do me a favor before you go!" Hook called out to her before she left him alone again. "I need you to change my appearance."

"Why?" the green fairy asked in confusion.

Killian moved to the ledge that lead down to the steep slope overlooking the clearing where the soldiers were camped and pulled his blade out once again as he replied, "I prefer that no one recognize me, not even David or anyone who may be travelling with him. I'm a pirate. I have a reputation to maintain. Please, Tink."

Knowing it was pointless to argue with the former villain, Tink did as he asked as she pulled out her wand to make him appear as a man that in no way resembled his true form and most importantly, a man with two hands in order to hide the hook that gave him his most colorful moniker.

She spoke up worryingly as she spoke up saying firmly, "This is how you'll look to everyone for the brief time that the spell lasts. I'm just not sure how long that will be. I've only been a fairy again for a few weeks. It's taking time to adjust to being one again. But you will still be you, a pirate with one hand and a hook. Try to remember that. And try to get out of this mess as soon as possible, preferably without getting yourself killed."

"I didn't realize you cared?" Hook responded smugly with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Well I do," the small woman answered in all seriousness. "And so would Emma, her family, and friends."

He nodded to her, then she asked again quickly, "What about your crew?"

Killian replied in frustration, "They're as good as fired for not being here. Thank you again, Tink. Now go. Tell Snow White and anyone else she can bring together to get here as soon as possible."

Before Tinker Bell could say anything more, Hook turned his head back to the camp when David rode into the clearing on his horse, as did Grumpy and the two men with them, then dismounted and pulled out his sword from beneath his cloak as the King's soldiers suddenly began to surround them.

"Got to go, love," Hook said, then immediately slid down the rocky terrain leading down into the clearing to help David fight against his own father as King George stepped out into the opening to reveal himself to him.

Down below…

"Spencer?" Charming stated in surprise as the King walked into the clearing, then turned his head to look over at the man who had come to their castle seeking aid for an ailing father, who David now realized never existed. "You work for my father?"

The man giving the orders smiled as he responded smugly, "That's right, he does. We're no longer in Storybrooke anymore, David. Things are different here and I once again have power just like you."

Leroy stepped in front of the Prince, prepared to defend him as he called out angrily, "If you think that, then you're delusional pal. You may be a King, but you're not the ruler of this land the people have chosen to lead us."

"You're right, dwarf," George answered as his eyes turned back to his son's when the two guards Snow White had insisted her husband take with him also moved to stand in David's defense. "That's why I've decided to take matters into my own hands and finally do as I should have done long ago.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Charming asked coldly. "You're going to kill me? Go ahead and try. You've tried before. You even tried to turn the people against me by framing our friend for murder and making me appear as though I was responsible. You've failed. I'm not afraid of you."

The King glared at the Prince with his son's face and then replied, "Only a fool isn't afraid when death is staring at him in the face."

David raised his sword while George pulled out his own, then Grumpy spoke again saying, "The only fool I see is you, Spencer. We're more than ready for you. Let's fight."


	13. Chapter 13

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Thirteen

When Emma, her parents, Regina, and Robin all arrived back at the Queen's office inside the Town Hall, they were all surprised to find Henry sitting down of the floor outside of the door while he waited for Emma to return, having learned from Granny down in the diner that this was where his mother would most likely be.

He immediately put his Gameboy back into his coat pocket and stood up as he noticed everyone enter the hallway, while Emma rushed over to him as she asked nervously, "Kid, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Henry seemed confused as he answered, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Did I come at a bad time?"

"No…" the Savior responded as she looked between her family and friends, then turned back to Henry. "I mean, actually yes. We're all a little busy, working on my case… Killian's case."

"Exactly what kind of case is this?" the thirteen year old asked in frustration, still getting the sense that his mom was hiding something from him. "Is everyone in this town working on it?"

Regina stepped forward to try to help Emma out as she replied, "We are. There have been a few people who have gone missing from here in Storybrooke. We've all done the best we can to figure out what's going on, but we just don't have the resources. Killian went to New York to find your mother, as she was a big help to him on a different case a few years ago."

Emma mouthed the words thank you to Regina as Henry turned his head to David as he spoke up saying, "He figured she could be of some help to us here too. So far, he's right. It's been really good to see her again. She helped Mary Margaret out a lot, when they were in jail together."

"Emma, it's good that…" Mother Superior stated worryingly as she suddenly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway upon hearing their voices from inside the office, but cut herself off upon seeing Henry standing with them. "It's good that you're back. I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Is that Killian?" Henry asked worryingly as he looked around the woman he had no idea was really a fairy in order to see into the room and noticed the stranger who had come to bring him and his mother all the way here to this odd town lying ill upon the couch. "What happened to him?"

Emma walked past her son as she entered the room again to kneel down beside Hook, while Henry followed after her before Mary Margaret, David, or Regina could stop him, then Snow nervously answered, "Yes, and we uh… we don't know exactly what's wrong with him yet. He fell ill early this morning and Mother Superior here, she's been monitoring his condition for us while we went out to try to figure out what happened to him."

The teenager looked at her and asked again, "Shouldn't he be in the hospital?"

"Right now, we prefer to keep him where he can be protected," Emma responded as she turned her head to look over at her son, then rubbed her fingers along the bridge of her nose as her concern for Hook and the frustration of the whole situation was growing. "David, could you please take Henry back to the loft and…"

"No, please don't just send me away like I'm too young to understand what's going on here," Henry protested. "I mean, I don't understand really, but so far you've kept me in the dark and if we're going to be staying here for awhile, don't you think I should know what's going on?"

Emma smiled sadly and then replied, "I really wish I could explain, Henry. But there's something bad going on here and we just don't have many answers ourselves. We believe Killian discovered a lead on the case and that whoever's responsible for this mess hurt him before we could get to him. That's it. Please, just go with David back to his and Mary Margaret's apartment. You'll be safe there."

Henry looked back down at his mom's unconscious friend and for the first time saw his arm without the brace covering it up, then he turned back to his mom as he nodded and answered, "Okay I'll go, but first… what happened to his hand? Was he in a war or something?"

"No," Mary Margaret responded quickly. "He lost it, in a boating accident. Killian spends a lot of his free time sailing, or at least he did. I don't think he does it that much anymore. He loves the ocean."

"That's really cool," Henry said honestly and then became serious again. "I hope he gets better."

When he and David left the office while Henry kept his eyes on his mother as she was still kneeling beside the stranger, who a few days ago she had had arrested after he had first come to their apartment in New York, the boy asked, "Is there something going on between my mom and Killian? She looks overly concerned for him, seeing as she had him thrown in jail when she first saw him again."

David nodded, then replied, "It's been awhile since they've seen each other. They became pretty good friends, but we believe they had a falling out the last time they saw each other."

"What kind of falling out?" Henry continued as they left the Town Hall and started walking down the street toward the diner where the Charmings shared an apartment with their daughter and grandson.

"He basically told her that he loved her, but she couldn't accept it, so she pushed him away," the Prince answered sadly. "Truthfully, I was kind of glad because I've had a hard time trusting him, but now… now I'm not really sure I was right. He genuinely seems to care about your mother."

Henry nodded in understanding and responded, "My mom's always had trouble accepting men in her life. She was that why with Walsh, although I really thought they were going to make it work. Walsh proposed to her a few nights before we left to come here. She was really considering it. But something spooked her and she broke it off with him. I always thought it was because of my father. You know, the man who left her to take the fall for the thefts they pulled together. Maybe it's really because of Killian. She really seems worried about him. Do you think…?"

David stopped walking as he turned to face Henry and interrupted, "What is with all the questions, kid?"

"Sorry, it's just that I don't like being in the dark," he replied honestly. "Mom always told me everything, but ever since we came here, she's hardly told me anything. I'm confused and worried. I have one more question."

"Go ahead," Charming stated. "You can ask me anything."

The teenager looked at David with concern as he asked, "Is my mom in any danger. I mean, you all are looking for a criminal and all, but… Killian got hurt by this guy. Could she get hurt too?"

The Prince gently placed his hand down on the boy's shoulder and then spoke up saying with sincerity, "I promise, we're all here to make sure that doesn't happen and your mother, she can take care of herself. She's a lot stronger than you know. Trust me. I know how you must feel, being in a strange town like ours, but I have a good feeling that soon you'll feel right at home, especially once the danger's passed. Storybrooke's unlike any place you'll ever know."


	14. Chapter 14

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Fourteen

Inside Killian's mind…

When Hook slowly awoke again, he found Emma sitting beside him on her bed inside their loft and as he looked over at her, she spoke up saying coldly, "I warned you not to go see Gold. You could have gotten yourself killed."

Killian scoffed while he struggled to sit up despite the pain in his stomach that suddenly came back to him as he remembered Gold stabbing him, then he looked down at the bandage covering the small wound and finally turned to the blonde as he replied in frustration, "And what was it that I was supposed to have done again? Oh, that's right… He tried to kill me twice within the last few hours because I supposedly tried to convince Belle of the monster that he is and that she should leave him. That does sound like something I might do, but I didn't. Because this… none of this, is real."

"I was really hoping that the second knock to your head would have straightened out your memory problems," the Savior answered worryingly. "I'm real, Killian. Everything that's happening, it's all real. You're not trapped in some sort of twisted reality."

"I'm sorry, love, but I'm afraid you're going to have to do a whole lot better than that if you want to convince me of whatever the hell this bloody curse or spell I'm stuck under is supposed to do," he said angrily as he moved weakly to get off of the bed. "It's clever, to try to make me appear as though I'm a madman."

Emma walked around the bed to try to help him until he pushed her away and then she responded sternly, "You're the only one making yourself look like a madman, Killian. I just want to help you."

Hook looked at her again as he asked angrily, "Is that what this is? Is that what the Wicked Witch wanted when she crushed that flower over my heart, to make me believe myself to be crazy? Well, I won't let it work. I know I'm not wrong here."

"Killian, I told you, she's been dead for months," the image of the woman he loved replied somberly. "And when she attacked you, she almost crushed your heart, but I stopped her before she could. I don't know what flower you're talking about? Perhaps, if you talk to Archie…"

"I have no desire to speak with a cricket, whom it wasn't all that long ago that I held prisoner onboard my ship and tortured for information," he answered. "It may have been a year since I've seen the man, but I doubt he'll care to learn about any of my darkest secrets. No, what I need is to figure out what's going on, then get back to the real world."

She nodded in frustration and then turned to him again as she asked, "And in this real world you believe in so strongly, how exactly do you perceive your relationship with me? You said before that I don't love you and that I never could. Is that really the kind of world you want to go back to?"

Hook finally looked into her eyes as he responded sadly, "Aye. Perhaps Emma doesn't love me, but I'd rather live in a world where she hates me, then live in a world that was created by a witch or by the bloody Crocodile, in a world where I've gone mad!"

"You know what, perhaps you're right about thing," Emma replied coldly as she turned her back on him, walked over to the door to open it, then motioned for him to leave their apartment. "Maybe Gold did do something more to you when he blasted you across the room, and if he did, then I will get to the bottom of it. But so long as you're acting like a man who wants nothing to do with me, I don't want anything to do with you. I want you to leave."

"Swan," Killian began until he cut himself off and simply nodded while he started to leave until he stopped in the doorway, then turned back to the Savior as he spoke up again saying, "Whether you are a figment of my imagination or a ghost trying to torment me, know that I never meant to hurt you. I would never hurt you… her intentionally."

The Savior looked up at him as she reached up to stroke his cheek and answered, "If that's true, then try to forget about this other woman, this other world that you believe you come from and be here now, with me. She may not love you, Killian. But I do."

Hook stared into her eyes longingly as she leaned in closer and was about to kiss him until he suddenly pulled away from her as he stated despondently, "If only I could. I'm sorry, love. I have to go."

After he left Granny's, Killian wandered slowly down the street as he started to make his way to Regina's where he was hoping he would be able to find answers from the former Evil Queen that he couldn't get from Rumpelstiltskin. However, before he was even able to leave the main part of town, all of a sudden the pirate captain was jumped by at least five men and pulled into an alleyway where they would be out of sight from anyone who might be passing by at that hour in the morning, though he had no clue what time it actually was.

"I gave you a simple job to do, pirate," the man Hook immediately knew was in charge as soon as he regained his bearings to see who attacked him said. "And so far, you haven't lifted a finger, or a hook to do it."

"Albert Spencer, how lovely to see you again," the ship captain responded contemptuously. "I fear you will have to be a bit more unambiguous with what it is you would like to have me do, though I doubt I would have agreed to do much of anything for the likes of you."

The King glared at him and then replied, "You know damn well what it is I want from you. I told you that I wanted David dead by earlier tonight. You failed me."

Killian looked at George with surprise as he asked sternly, "Why would you enlist me to do your dirty work? I will never harm David or anyone else here in this town. I thought I made that quite clear back when I stopped you from killing your son in the Enchanted Forest? That's right, it was Captain Hook who stopped you that night."

"And I thought I made it clear that if you didn't kill him, then I would kill his daughter and then his pregnant wife," the evil man answered cruelly. "Perhaps you need a small preview of what I will have done to them, should I have to kill David myself."

Suddenly, two of King George's men grabbed hold of him tightly and the rest of them began to beat him, punching his face, then moved on to his chest and stomach as others kicked him after they forced him down to the ground, all while their leader watched from a few feet away with immense pleasure.

In the real Storybrooke…

"I'm so sorry, I should have called you instead some time ago, but I knew what you were trying to do was important," the Blue Fairy spoke up saying as soon as Henry left with David, while Emma placed her hand on Hook's forehead and felt heat emulating off of him, then took his hand again. "I heard your voices in the hallway, but I didn't hear Henry's. I had no idea he would be with you."

Regina mumbled, "He wasn't. He happened to be waiting for us… for his mother, to come back."

Mother Superior looked down as she responded, "I see. Anyway, I wouldn't have come out if I had known, let alone left the door open wide enough for him to see what happened to Hook. I covered him with a blanket, just not all the way it seems."

"How long ago did this happen to him?" Emma asked worryingly upon taking a close look at the large, dark bruise that was freshly formed across his left cheek, as well as a few smaller, not so serious ones.

"It was almost an hour after you left," the fairy replied nervously. "He must have been struck by something, quite hard, in whatever nightmare he's trapped inside. Unfortunately, that isn't the only new appearance we have to worry about."

When she carefully pulled back the blanket, the heroes found that dark bruises and lacerations covered most of Hook's chest and sides, as well as his back. It was clear that several of his ribs were either broken or fractured. If all this has already been done to him, there was no telling what would happen to him next, or how long it would be before his injuries became life threatening.

Blue continued, "I'm afraid this only just happened, moments before you returned."

Emma looked at him with fear upon seeing the pain etched across his face while she asked angrily, "What the hell is happening to him? What could have done this?"

"It looks as though he's been beaten within an inch of his life," Mary Margaret answered as she sat down on the floor beside her daughter on the floor next to the couch. "We should really take him to the hospital. He's only getting worse."

"No!" the Savior responded brusquely. "No, he's safer right here. There's nothing that can be done for him there that we can't do for him here, or at our place, Regina if you prefer us to leave."

The Queen shook her head as she replied, "It's fine if you leave him. Emma's right. He is probably the safest right here. I've got a protection spell around this place, so that anyone else besides us won't be able to break in here. Although it might be more comfortable for him if we were to let him lie on a bed rather than my nice white satin couch, which he's getting blood on."

Snow and Mother Superior looked at the woman with surprise as she used her magic to make a bed appear in the far corner of her office, then Mary Margaret stated, "That's oddly very kind of you."

"I do have my moments," Regina answered curtly.

"Thank you, Regina," Emma responded after each of the women carefully lifted Hook from the couch and carried him over to the bed. "I don't think I say that enough to you. Mother Superior, have you had any luck with the flower yet?"

She looked at Emma and replied, "I'm afraid not. And I fear that we won't ever figure out what it is without Rumpelstiltskin or the Wicked Witch telling us. However, I might have an idea, a possible way to help Hook until we can figure out how to save him. But… it's dangerous, for you I mean."

Emma asked in confusion, "What is it? Hook saved me. It's my turn to save him now and I will do anything I need to do."

"I thought you'd say that," Blue answered with a smile. "If you're willing, I can magically link you to Hook. By lying down beside him so that the two of you will be as close to one another as you can be, I can make it so that you'll be able to enter inside his mind. That way, you'll be able to see and hear everything that is happening to him. You'll be able to speak to him and hopefully convince him that whatever he is dreaming, isn't real. By doing so, you may be able to save him, but I'm warning you. If you do this, whatever happens to him while you're connected, it will also happen to you."

"Wait a minute, you're saying that if Hook dies before we can save him, then Emma will die too?" Snow asked fearfully. "No, someone else should do this. My daughter's too important to risk this. I'll do it."

The fairy objected, "Emma is the only choice for this task. She's the closest to him. In order for this spell to work, a strong bond has to have been formed between the two individuals."

Emma quickly responded steadfastly, "I'll do it. Mother Superior's right. I don't know what mine and Hook's relationship is, but he thinks he loves me and I do care about him enough to risk my life for him. Don't worry, I'll be alright. I am the Savior after all, remember? This is my job, whether I like it or not."


	15. Chapter 15

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Fifteen

The hours passed slowly while Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Robin all helped Mother Superior while she continued to take care of Hook's wounds with water and rags, medicines, and bandages due to the fairy's or Regina's powers being unsuccessful in healing him thanks to the Wicked Witch's own magic. They tried to bring down his slowly rising fever the best that they could before Emma entered his mind so that she wouldn't be overwhelmed by his suffering right away. While they worked, Emma tried to sleep on the couch where the pirate captain used to lay at her mother's plea in hope that she would be better rested for what she was about to undertake, a battle that would no doubt be one of the most dangerous battles she had yet to face since she arrived in Storybrooke and became this town's Savior.

Morning finally arrived and Granny just opened up her diner when the Queen and Robin walked inside as the archer looked at the old woman behind bar as he called out, "Good morning, Granny. It looks like it ought to be a beautiful day."

She stared at him as they walked up to the counter as she responded sternly, "Indeed, but seeing the exhaustion in both your faces, I'd say that isn't exactly true, now is it?"

"Nothing slips past you," Regina replied in frustration.

"I've already got some coffee brewed and some breakfast going for each of you," Granny continued, ignoring the icy tone in the younger woman's voice. "Don't try to fight me on it. All of you need to care for yourselves too. How is Hook doing?"

Robin helped Granny with the coffees after she poured them while he answered, "He's only growing worse. We've got a plan, but it's dangerous, at least for Emma it is."

Regina nodded and then spoke up again saying, "However, it's the only option we've got left. The pirate will die before we can get any help from Gold or that witch who…"

"Good morning!" Zelena interrupted buoyantly as she walked into the diner, still free to walk around because her true identity was still hidden as everyone knew her as the new midwife for Mary Margaret. "Forgive the intrusion, but isn't it just a glorious morning? I simply couldn't sleep any longer. Am I too early for breakfast?"

"It seems you're just in the nick of time," Regina responded coldly, annoyed by this woman's perkiness. "How lucky for you."

Zelena smiled smugly, then reached out her hand in an effort to shake the Queen's as she replied, "Yes, it looks like I am lucky. I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Zelena. I've just become the midwife for Mary Margaret's child."

Robin smiled for a moment upon seeing the annoyance on Regina's face, then turned his attention back to the newcomer and answered, "Yes, we know who you are. I'm Robin, former thief and now leader of the troupe of men living out in the woods."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she responded with fake sincerity. "Although, from the dark circles under both of your eyes, it appears as though the day is as wonderful as it seems. Has something happened that we should be concerned with?"

"No, there's nothing that you need to worry about," the Queen replied curtly. "If you'll excuse us, we really need to be going."

Granny walked back out from her kitchen and tapped Regina's shoulder to get her attention in order to hand her a couple of large bags of food, the same as she gave to Robin, all while she stated, "Not without your food. I was sure to pack everyone's favorites. Let me know if you need anything, especially for the pirate."

Regina looked at the old woman and answered, "Thank you, Granny. That very kind of you."

"And what about you, darlin'?" the owner of the diner asked as she turned to Zelena after the two heroes left. "What can I get you this morning?"

"I would love some biscuits and gravy, if it's not too much trouble?" she responded. "And a cappuccino."

Granny looked the woman skeptically as she replied coldly, "It's no trouble at all. Have a seat. It won't be long before the morning rush arrives, so enjoy the quiet while it lasts."

Zelena watched her leave to go back into the kitchen, then waved her hand over the compact mirror she pulled out from her sleeve as the image of one of her monkeys appeared until the witch swiftly changed him back into her guard for a moment so she could speak with him and said smugly, "So far, my plan to make the Savior and her pirate pay is working splendidly, but I need you and the rest of my pets to come out and play. I fear there are those who are skeptical of my being here. If there's a monkey attack while I'm around, it should throw off their suspicion. Do you understand, Chistery?"

"Yes of course, milady," he answered nervously. "Do you want us to take anyone? Your sister, or the Savior's child perhaps?"

"Take away the rest of the dwarfs if you wish, but otherwise no," she spoke again with a smile, then transformed her minion back. "I have other plans for everyone else who's here, plans that will end with me getting everything I ever wanted."


	16. Chapter 16

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Sixteen

Back in the Enchanted Forest…

Two of George's soldiers charged out from behind their King as they moved to attack the Prince, while several more fought against the dwarf and David's own men. George stepped back to watch his son fight as David swiftly plunged his blade through the chest of one of the men who charged him, then began to struggle against the second soldier who attacked him, swiftly pinning Charming up against a tree behind him. The King smiled upon seeing the man with his good son's face in trouble until all of a sudden, a dagger plunged into the soldier's back, killing him instantly as a stranger ran into the clearing with his own sword out and charged another of the King's men when the soldiers turned to fight against the new enemy.

"Sorry about that, but I'm afraid there will be no killing this Kingdom's true leader today," the newcomer, who swiftly moved to stand beside David after he cut down two more of the soldiers fighting for the wrong king said, then David readied himself to rejoin the battle as he looked at the stranger momentarily before they both clashed their swords against more of their attackers.

"I don't know who you are and I don't really care, but you've chosen to risk your life for a man who is nothing more than a stable boy pretending to be a prince," George said to Hook angrily as he glared at the newest assailant upon joining to fight with his men and the two of them came together.

Killian wanted to be smug, but the truth was, he was too tired to display the typical bravado he put on in front of his enemies, as he faced off against the vile man before him and answered curtly, "Who I choose to risk my life for is between myself and the devil we may both be facing tonight. Because I assure you, if I die, you will die too."

The villain scoffed and was about to reply until David suddenly charged between the man who wanted to see him dead and the stranger who fought to defend him, facing his father as he spoke up saying, "Your fight is with me."

"Forgive me for intruding, but you're not in this alone," Hook responded with sincerity when the man he was trying to protect stepped in front of him, when he was the one who was supposed to be protecting the rightful ruler of this land.

"He's not alone," Grumpy retorted curtly as at least five more soldiers came running at them from the woods and quickly surrounded the stranger and the dwarf, while David fought against his father. "I don't care who you are pal, but we don't need any help, especially not from another bandit looking for reward money for trying to save the Prince's life."

All of a sudden, another man stepped out from behind one of the soldiers' tents and attempted to stab Leroy in the back as his attention was on the soldier he was too busy with to see the danger sneaking up on him, but Killian did and immediately charged at the small man and pushed him out of the way from between the two men as they both men fell to the ground, the King's men killing each other when they couldn't stop their charge in time to keep their swords from entering each other's bodies.

As Leroy stared at the two dead men in shock upon what just happened, then turned to the stranger with surprise on his face, Hook looked around for David and saw he was still holding his own just fine against the King, then struggled to get up and reached down to help the dwarf stand while he stated, "I beg to differ. And I'm no bandit looking for a reward of any kind."

"It's over, Spencer!" David called out when he finally knocked the sword from the King's hand and forced him down to the ground as he too lowered his own blade, then kicked him in his chest, causing George to crash against one of their supply carts the soldiers brought through the forest with them, while the remaining soldiers froze upon seeing their leader fall. "You've lost this fight, just like you lost all the rest. I should have you arrested, but I'm giving you and the rest of your men one last chance at freedom. Take it, or there might not be mercy for any of you if you continue to fight me."

"You only think you've won, David," King George sneered and turned his head to look toward the trees above them in the distance, as Hook saw this and remembered the man who had run to hide before the fight began, then spotted the assassin the man had hired preparing to take his shot while the Prince's back was to him. "Do it now!"

Without hesitation, Killian immediately ran in front of the father of the woman he loved as a blade of some kind was suddenly fired from the killer's hidden post above them and struck Hook through his chest just below his shoulder while he cried out in pain, the force of the assault knocking him back against David, who swiftly caught him to keep him from falling. When the assassin watched the stranger take the weapon that was meant to kill his real target, he fled to avoid being caught by the Prince's own men, while George picked up his sword, then was about to kill his son himself as David laid over the stranger to protect him, until magic came from above them and ripped the weapon from the King's hand, causing it to fly back and skid across the ground far behind the villain.

When the King and David looked up to see where the burst of magic came from, they saw Tinker Bell as she flew down and fired another blast that shot George backwards until he crashed through one of his soldiers' tents and into a tree. He landed roughly against the ground unconscious and then the fairy turned to the King's men as she shouted nervously, "Now do as the Prince told you to do! Take your king, go back to your own castle, and never come back, or you will spend the rest of your lives in a dungeon, if you're lucky. Go!"

The soldiers who survived, did as the Green Fairy asked and rushed to their King's side, then carried him from the camp as they didn't want any more trouble. Once they were gone, David turned his attention back to the stranger who just saved his life, while Tinker Bell knelt down on the ground beside her friends as she used her magic to make herself bigger so that she could help Hook, and Leroy just stood above them with worry as he looked down on the man who had also saved him.

David held the man tightly as he reached out with his free hand to pull free the blade still lodged inside the stranger's chest until the fairy cried out, "No don't! I can sense magic. Whatever kind of weapon this is, it's enchanted. I need a second to… No! I'm too late."

"What is it, Tink?" the Prince asked worryingly as he looked into her eyes. "What do you mean you were too late?"

"Be ready to lay your hands over the wound once I pull it out," she said firmly, then helped David lay Hook all the way back against the ground, ignoring his questions for the moment as she carefully removed the blade as gently as she could.

When it was free, and David swiftly applied pressure to the wound, Tinker Bell held the weapon closer to examine it as she rhetorically asked, "What kind of blade is shaped like this, like a star?"

The Prince looked at it with surprise as he answered, "It's called a shuriken I think, or more commonly known as a throwing star. There's a blade similar to this that comes from a large country in our world."

"This can't be from your world unless it's from Storybrooke," she replied in frustration as she lowered her own hands over Killian's wound as David slowly removed his so that she could heal him. "This throwing star as you call it, is enchanted, so that this wound can't be healed by magic. I can't… I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for him."

"If we can get him back to our castle, we can help him…" David responded until she cut him off.

She quickly objected saying, "We can't. I'll help him. I'll find a way to save him."

Grumpy looked at her in confusion as he asked, "Why are you the only one who can help him, if you say that your magic won't heal him?"

"Leroy's right," David added firmly. "This man just saved both of us. I don't know who he is, but… Who is he, Tink?"

"I can't tell you that, but you should know that he did so because he cares for you and your family more than you will ever know," the Green Fairy answered sadly as she laid her hands over the stranger, then they suddenly disappeared in a cloud of fairy dust.

David called out to her, "Wait! Tinker Bell!"

When the fairy didn't reappear, even though he didn't expect her to, the Prince looked over at his friend and spoke up again saying, "I need you to go back to the castle and tell Snow about my father and his ambush. Then, tell her that I'm going out to search for them. They won't be far away. I know Tink has been staying close by the castle until she feels her magic is back to what it was before Blue took it away from her. Something doesn't feel right. You and I were both as good as dead until a complete stranger arrives from out of nowhere and risks his life to try to save us, except he wasn't a complete stranger. I just have no idea who he is. I need to find out who that man was and why she wasn't able to tell us."

"What about your guards?" the dwarf asked. "Tell me that you're at least going to take them along with you, in case King George and his men are still out there."

"I'll be able to search faster on my own," David replied, knowing that Leroy was about to argue.

He quickly retorted, "Nope, not a chance. The guards can go back to the castle and tell Snow and the others about the attack. I'm going with you to try to find the fairy and that guy, whoever he is. He didn't just save you. He saved my life today too."

David smiled and nodded for the men to leave them, then he turned back to Leroy as he responded, "I had a feeling you'd say that. All right, we'll go together. Thank you, Leroy."

"Call me Grumpy," the dwarf answered gruffly. "We're finally back, Your Majesty. Don't get me wrong, Storybrooke was fine for awhile, but this is home and I'm grateful to be back."

"I thought I would be too, but the truth is, it doesn't feel right anymore, especially when Emma and Henry still can't be here with us," the Prince said despondently. "Now they're the ones with no memories of us and Snow will once again miss out on our daughter's life. How could I have let all this happen?"

In Regina's office…

While Regina and Robin left to go get coffees for everyone, Emma remained behind with Hook, though she was no longer sitting with him like she had been doing until Mother Superior came up with their plan to try to save him. Instead, she struggled to sleep until she couldn't take just lying around any longer, then moved to stand in front of the window nearest the bed where her friend was suffering because she had failed to be there for him when he needed her to be. Both of her parents stayed behind to watch over them and as she remained lost in her thoughts, they could tell what was going through her mind. She still blamed herself for all that was happening, but she was even more afraid that she wouldn't have it in her to save him, especially after she had hurt him so deeply just before he was attacked.

 _Emma suddenly became overwhelmed by guilt when her last words flooded her mind, hearing herself saying coldly, "What's really bothering you? You've been different since you brought me back. I would have thought you'd be happy. After all, you had another opportunity to play the hero. I know that you told me that there wouldn't be a day you wouldn't think of me. And I know what you think you feel for me, Hook, but you're mistaken. In time you'll realize you don't really like me in that way at all and that I'm only someone you've replaced Milah for so that you won't hurt so much."_

 _Killian gave a sad smile and then immediately stood up and started to walk away from her until he stopped as he replied, "Perhaps you're right. I hope you'll forgive me for being such a fool. Good night, love. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"I can't do this," Emma whispered, not really speaking to anyone, but herself, even though she knew she wasn't alone in the room.

"Emma, are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked worryingly as she stood up to walk toward her daughter until she immediately came over and collapsed in the chair beside them, putting her head in her hands. "Please, talk to us. I know this can't be easy on you, but…"

The Savior raised her head as she looked between them and stated coldly, "You have no idea."

David looked at his daughter in confusion as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Why the hell was I given the title of Savior?" Emma continued in anger. "Just because I was so lucky that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, the embodiments of hope and true love? I'm not worthy of being your Savior. The people I care about get hurt because of me and now Hook is depending on me being able to say the right things to save him if I can even find him in whatever crazy world he's trapped him. But how can I convince him to trust me, when the last words I said to him were meant to push him away. I saw the look in his eyes. It was the same look I saw the other day, when we were talking about New York, and Walsh…"

 _"What happened back there?" Emma asked sternly as she glared at him. "What aren't you telling me?"_

 _Hook remained calm while he responded, "Nothing. It's my tale, and I'm sticking to it."_

 _As she read his face, she could tell that he was still lying as she said, "Still don't believe you."_

 _"Well, let's leave it at that, and you can just say thank you," he answered, sounding a bit more annoyed by what felt like more of an interrogation than simple questions about the year they spent apart._

 _"For my memories?" she inquired to make sure she understood what he meant. "I already did."_

 _Killian continued, "Well, for saving you from a loveless marriage."_

 _Surprised by his reply, Emma asked again, "Is that what you think you're doing?"_

 _"He was a flying monkey," he added curtly._

 _"I didn't know that," she retorted._

 _It was then that his almost cocky demeanor changed as he looked at her despondently while he asked, "Were you considering it... His proposal?"_

 _She quickly stated, "Does it matter?"_

 _"Humor me," the pirate spoke harshly._

 _"Yes, okay?" Emma responded cruelly, seeing the hurt on his face while she continued. "I was in love, so of course I was considering it. As usual, he wasn't who he said he was, and I got my heart broken. That enough humor for you?"_

 _Hook swallowed and then answered quietly, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad to hear that."_

 _She looked at him with confusion, sounding hurt herself as she questioned, "You're glad to hear I had my heart broken?"_

 _"If it can be broken... It means it still works," he replied sincerely, moving in closer as he looked into her eyes._

"I walked away from him the other day, just as he walked away from me last night, but it was me who hurt him both times," Emma said after she finished recalling the conversation as she turned her head to look over at Hook, then walked back over to him. "What if I can't reach him? What if he can't come back from this because I hurt him one too many times?"

Mary Margaret pulled her daughter into her arms as she followed after her, then she responded sadly, "You have to have more faith in yourself, Emma. I know he does, just as your father and I do, and this town. But it's not because of your title. It's because you are a hell of a lot stronger than you believe you are."

David continued, "One day, you'll see it for yourself too."


	17. Chapter 17

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Seventeen

It wasn't too long before a few more people walked inside the diner, making it so that Zelena was no longer the only patron for Granny to wait on and serve. The old woman was grateful for the others, as she could sense that something was off with the strange woman sitting alone in the booth closest to the back entrance, a woman who no one has ever seen around Storybrooke until the latest curse returned them all home again.

It was then that Archie walked up to the counter in front of her and took a seat on one of the stools as he noticed the look on Granny's face, turned his head for a moment to glance at the subject of his friend's contempt, then he looked back at her while he spoke up saying, "I'm getting the sense that there's something about Zelena you don't like. Is it possibly because we don't know anything about her, other than that she's a midwife, the midwife to Mary Margaret's new child?"

Granny kept her eyes on her as she replied sternly, "I really don't like that woman. I don't trust her."

"Perhaps if you take the time to try to get to know her," the psychiatrist responded calmly. "You know, spend less time just keeping your eyes on her from a distance and actually go over there to ask her a little bit about herself. I don't know her very well myself, but from the little we've talked, she seems like a very nice woman."

"Does it not seem strange to you that we've never seen her in town until a few days ago, right around the time that this witch showed up?" she asked with frustration as she finally turned her attention on the doctor. "Come on, Archie. You're Jiminy Cricket for cryin' out loud. Use the good sense God gave you and think about it."

Dr. Hopper smiled at her as he answered, "My conscience always warns me not to judge someone and to always give them the benefit of a doubt. Besides, Zelena is very kind and both Mary Margaret and David really seem to like her too. Besides, don't you think it's possible that the reason why we've never met her before is because she's from the Enchanted Forest and like the rest of us, became swept up in this witch's curse?"

Granny nodded and then replied, "You know what, you're probably right. What can I get for you this morning, Doc?"

"How about some coffee, along with today's special?" Archie responded kindly. "Have you seen Emma yet this morning, or her parents?"

"No not yet, but I doubt that any of us will for awhile," the old woman answered, her demeanor changing from disdain to worry. "Have you not heard what's happened?"

The man who was once a cricket looked at his friend with concern as he replied, "No… I was working late last night, so I'm a bit later than usual. What's wrong?"

She motioned for him to lean forward so he could hear her better as she whispered, "The witch attacked again last night. This time it was Hook who got hurt. Emma, Snow, David, Regina, Robin, and Mother Superior are all over at the Mayor's office trying to help him and have been since late last night."

"How badly was he hurt?" the doctor asked again. "Can they not heal him with their magic?"

"I guess not," Granny simply responded. "After you eat, perhaps they could use your help too, for support and such. I know you and Hook aren't actually friends, after all that happened between the two of you and all, but he isn't the same pirate who came here several weeks ago, or more like a year ago now I guess. Even I can tell he's trying to be a decent man."

Archie nodded as he answered, "You're absolutely right, Granny. Perhaps it is time I reached out my hand in friendship. But if you could do me a favor and make my breakfast to go, I would like to head over there in a few minutes."

She was about to reply until all of a sudden, chaos erupted from outside as both Granny and Archie, as well as the rest of the town's citizen's including Zelena, raced to see what was happening. What seemed like dozens of the Wicked Witch's flying monkeys were attacking everyone who was outside and running around trying to take cover. What was weird was that they weren't taking anyone like they had already taken a number of people, but they were terrorizing the town.

The doctor and Granny watched as one of the monkeys swooped down and carried Leroy into the air until it threw the dwarf down and caused him to land hard in a large garbage pile stacked up beside the dumpster on the side of the diner. Archie and Happy both raced over to check on him to make sure he was alright, while Regina and Robin appeared as the Queen began to shoot fireballs at the beasts in hope of disintegrating them.

Robin ran to go help a couple who became trapped inside their car after it crashed into one of the street lights, when Mary Margaret and David arrived and began to help the people as well, followed closely by Emma, who hated to leave Hook behind all alone even if the Town Hall was being protected by Regina's magic.

Almost as quickly as the monkeys appeared, they all finally began to fly away again and that was when Mary Margaret heard a cry for help from the patio area outside of Granny's diner as she rushed to help as quickly as she was able, finding Zelena lying on the ground holding her ankle in pain.

When Snow made it to the midwife's side, she immediately asked worrying, "Zelena, are you alright? Oh my… what happened?"

"Mary Margaret!" David shouted as he raced over to his wife and found her kneeling beside Zelena, then bent down to help the woman as well upon seeing her holding her ankle. "Is it broken?"

"I'm afraid so," Zelena replied painfully, acting as though she was afraid. "What were those things and why did they attack me?"

Emma walked up to them after she helped a few other people and checked on Leroy, then she responded coldly, "Those things didn't just attack you. They were attacking everyone, but why? And why not do more than just terrorize us. It looks like everyone's still accounted for, I think. Why not take anyone like before?"

David shook his head as he answered, "I don't know, but if no one was too badly hurt and no one got taken, then we should just be grateful for now and concentrate on what needs to be done."

"He's right," Emma stated in agreement. "I'm going back to the office, back to Hook. We need to get started with our plan. We have no idea how much longer he can keep fighting the witch's magic. And I have to call Henry to make sure he's alright too. God, what if he saw those things or worse…?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Henry's just fine," Mary Margaret replied worryingly as she looked between her daughter and husband. "Surely he'd be calling you right now if he saw a bunch of flying monkeys around."

David responded, "She's right. Besides, he said that he was going to head down to the stream near the old toll bridge he found while exploring the woods the other day this morning. He wanted to get an early start. I'm not sure why, but don't worry. I asked a few of the fairies to watch over him, from a distance of course, so that he wouldn't see them or know we're having him trailed."

Emma nodded her thanks and then started to walk away as her mother called out to her saying, "We'll be right behind you. Your father and I are just going to get Zelena to Regina so that she can heal her ankle."

"She can do that?" Zelena asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Yep, Regina can do that," David answered as he lifted the woman no one knew was the witch from off the ground, then carefully guided her along with Mary Margaret's help. "This town is full of surprises."


	18. Chapter 18

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Eighteen

Inside Hook's mind…

Killian struggled to stand after King George's men left him lying broken and bleeding on the ground, then tirelessly sauntered out of town toward the largest house in Storybrooke, hoping that if anyone could help him it would be Regina, whom after everything that's happened to him since he first woke up in this strange world, he had no idea what to expect from the former Evil Queen. When he arrived, he knocked on the door multiple times using his hook before Henry finally answered it as he stared at Hook with surprise and fear.

"What are you doing here?" the teenager whispered nervously. "You of all people shouldn't be here right now."

"Perhaps you're right, but I need to speak with your mother, your other mother," Killian responded as he kept his eyes on Henry while he stepped around him to walk inside. "Is she not here?"

Henry looked at him with confusion as he asked, "Do you not remember what happened the last time you saw my mom?"

With frustration, Hook answered, "Let me guess, I upset Her Majesty by insulting her good intentions?"

"That's not funny," the thirteen year old replied angrily. "You helped to split apart my mom and Robin."

"How did I help to split them up?" the pirate asked. "I wasn't aware Regina and Robin were even together."

Henry glared at him and responded, "They were going to get married, until you and my other mom convinced Robin that maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Roland to be around so much while Mom was still struggling to come back from being the Evil Queen. Robin left her after he told her he couldn't allow his son to be around her so long as she continued to use her dark magic. Mom wasn't ready to give up on herself and now she's slowly begun to revert back into her old self."

Hook rubbed the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes closed and sighed, then he spoke up saying, "Perhaps I am going mad after all. Please Henry, I need to speak to her. She's the only one who can help me."

"She told you the next time she saw you, she would kill you," the young man answered coldly. "I doubt she'll actually do it, but she's really pissed. Why do you think she's been avoiding coming around town unless it's for her duties as the Mayor? She doesn't want to see you or Mom until she can learn to control her anger and so far, she hasn't really done well with keeping in control. And seeing the condition you're in right now, she might be more inclined to put you out of your misery than to help you. What happened to you anyway?"

"It's a long story," he replied wearily. "I fear you wouldn't understand, but if you let me..."

All of a sudden, Killian flew back across the room and became seized against the wall behind him by an invisible force as Regina appeared in a purple cloud in front of him as she smiled, then said coldly, "My son couldn't possibly understand why the pirate he foolishly came to admire once would strike a deal with Prince Charming's own father to have him killed when he's dating the Savior."

Killian saw the hurt on Henry's face as the teenager stared at him in confusion and disappointment, then he looked at the Queen as he responded, "If you know about that man's plot to want to assassinate David because you happened to witness their attack just before I arrived here, then you would have heard me refuse to harm David. I would never agree to kill Emma's father, not in this false reality and not in the real world."

"Well, well, well..." Regina scoffed cruelly, then smiled as she released her hold on him and let him fall to the floor. "You've actually figured it out."

"Figured it out?" Hook asked sternly as he glared up at her and then struggled to stand once again. "You mean to say that you're a part of this… whatever this is? No wait, you can't be involved. None of this is real. The only ones responsible for me being here are the bloody Crocodile and the Wicked Witch. What do I have to do to break free from this curse?"

Regina laughed and then answered smugly, "I'm afraid there's no breaking free. And you're only half right about who's trapped you here. He wanted to kill you, but I convinced him it would better for him if he made you suffer. None of this is actually real, but if you think that you're from some world where you're with the Savior, where you and my son have become close, and where the Charmings actually see you as something more than a vile pirate, I'm afraid the Crocodile as you so rightly call him, did a better job than I thought was possible."

Killian looked back at Henry, who simply shook his head until the Queen made him disappear, then he glared at the woman as he stated, "Say what you will, you're lying. I know what's real and what isn't. If the world I believe in wasn't real, then the woman I love would love me back, but Emma doesn't and her parents aren't too fond of me either. Then there's the fact that Henry doesn't even know who I am. Surely the Dark One would have found it more satisfying to invent two realities where I could be happy, then rip me away from them both. If both realities are false, then where am I really and how is it that an image of the Evil Queen is trying to convince me of this lie?"

"I'll be happy to let Rumpelstiltskin have the pleasure," Regina replied and suddenly forced him back against the wall once again as shackles appeared locking his ankles, his wrist, and left arm tightly in place, then laid her hand on the side of his face as dark magic flowed into his mind, causing him to slowly lose consciousness. "It's time to sleep, but don't worry. Soon you'll see the truth for yourself."

"Be careful what you wish for, Captain," she added and then laughed as her own reality faded from existence.


	19. Chapter 19

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Nineteen

In the Enchanted Forest…

After searching through the forest for almost an hour, Grumpy turned his head to the Prince while they kept walking as he spoke up saying gruffly, "Exactly how long are we really going to keep up this search, Your Highness?"

David looked back at his friend as he answered, "We'll keep searching until we find them. They're out here, somewhere."

"Forgive me, but it's obvious that they don't want to be found," the dwarf responded in frustration. "Besides, Tinker Bell is a fairy. We've probably passed them already and we would never know it."

"I'm not ready to give up just yet," David replied stubbornly while they continued onward. "Besides, the treehouse she built for herself is close now. Tink doesn't know that we know where she's currently staying, but Snow and I came out to visit her after she chose to leave the castle. We found the treehouse, but she was off flying somewhere. We haven't seen her since she left."

Leroy grumbled, "And what if she's moved on? She could be anywhere by now, just like I said when we first started looking."

When they walked to where David remembered the treehouse to be, both the Prince and Grumpy watched from behind the cover of the trees as the Green Fairy climbed down the wooden ladder from the structure to the ground carrying a satchel in her hand, then quickly darted off in another direction, while the two men looking for the fairy immediately followed after her from the distance.

Tinker Bell didn't run very far as she came upon a small opening where she had built a fire for warmth and a few feet away, lay the stranger who had risked his life and had taken the throwing star to his chest in order to save David's life, but as David and Grumpy walked toward them, they both discovered the man wasn't actually a stranger at all, only under an enchantment to make him appear as though he was until now.

David stared at the man with surprise as he stated in confusion, "Hook?"

"Your Maj… David?" Tink cried out fearfully upon seeing the two men she thought she had lost and hoped wouldn't find her. "You shouldn't be here. How…?"

"I had to find you both so we could figure out what was really going on," the Prince answered as he quickly rushed over and knelt down beside the pirate, who continued to lie unconscious while a fever slowly rose from within him. "I don't understand. Why would he disguise his appearance from us? Why not just stay with us if he had plans to stick around?"

Tinker Bell looked at her friend with disdain as she responded, "You really don't understand, do you? I'll admit, I didn't at first either and I am not so sure I do now, but I think that I'm beginning to. Hook didn't stick around, David. He's been searching for his ship and as you can see, he hasn't found it yet. But…"

When she cut herself off, David looked back at Grumpy, who simply shrugged when he did so, then the chosen leader of their kingdom turned to the woman once again as he asked worryingly, "But what, Tink? Please, tell us what you know."

"He won't be too happy that I'm doing so, but he isn't awake to object either, so… all right," the fairy replied as she went back to her administrations, while David lifted the crude bandages she had used briefly to wrap around the wound in Hook's chest until she could get fresh clean bandages, to get a better look at the wound for himself. "As far as I can tell, before he met Emma and the rest of you, Hook's sole purpose in life was to find a way to kill the Dark One and it didn't matter to him if he died so long as he succeeded in doing so. It's how he lived for centuries. Surely you can imagine how lonely that must have been. I only know this because I've been just as lonely, or close. I understand that kind of loneliness. And I know how it feels to live alone with nothing, but hate on my mind."

"Then Hook met each of you," she continued after she paused for a few moments to think about what she was trying to say. "You all gave him his life back, especially Emma. She helped turn him back into the man he had buried deep down inside before his thirst for revenge consumed him. Now, the life he's always wanted, with the woman he's fallen in love with, it was finally within reach for him, but it's been ripped away from him all over again. Hook hasn't ever spoken about any of this with me. I doubt he would tell any of this to anyone, but I can tell. I have always been very good at reading people. And Hook's not as difficult to read as he might believe himself to be, not for me. As for why he left you the day we all arrived back here in the forest, I believe it's because all of you are simply a reminder of his loss. So he ran. It's what Hook does."

David looked over at her and said again with remorse, "You seem to know him so well. I didn't think anyone did."

She placed her hand gently over Killian's forehead, then down on the side of his face as she answered sadly, "We were in Neverland a long time, especially Hook as you must already know. You get to know a person when you work with them for as long as we did, until I chose to leave Pan's services to hide."

"Do you have any idea why he's chosen to come back to us now?" David asked as he took over wrapping the wound for her, while Grumpy went to put more wood Tink had gathered together to stoke the fire. "Or how it is he came to learn of my father's plan to have me killed?"

"All I know is that he did learn of the assassination plot somehow and that he followed King George and his men in order to try to protect you," Tink responded with admiration for the pirate captain. "I don't think he ever planned to come back here. Hook didn't want you to know it was him who saved you this morning. He asked me to change his appearance for him, saying it was because he had his reputation to maintain, but…"

The Prince interrupted, "That wasn't the only thing he was worried about."

She nodded and then replied, "No, it wasn't. He doesn't expect or want gratitude from you or anyone else. If only I chose to ignore his wishes and fought alongside him right off. He told me to fly to the castle to warn your wife and the others. I started to, but I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen, so I came back. I just wish I had done so sooner. I might have been able to stop him from getting hurt and now I don't know if I can save him. The wound is meant to be fatal and as I said before, I can't use my magic to heal him."

"Then we'll take him back to the castle with us," David spoke again as he looked over at Leroy, who stopped what he was doing and moved to stand over his friend, ready to help them however he could. "Grumpy, I need your help to make a travois so we can carry him back with us. Can you go and gather what we need?"

"You've got it," the dwarf answered and immediately rushed off to do so.

David went back to finishing his own task as Tinker Bell looked at him with worry as she asked, "Do you really think there's something we can do for him once we're back at the Queen's castle? If my magic won't heal him, Regina's won't be of any use either."

He looked into the fairy's eyes as he responded, "You'd be surprised what we're able to do because we have hope. Hook saved our lives tonight. I have to try to do the same for him. If only Emma were here."

"Do you think she feels the same for him, as he feels for her?" Tink asked. "Or at least before Pan's curse?"

"I didn't think so," the Prince replied quietly. "At least I didn't allow myself to see it if she did. I was hoping she would let Neal back into her life. But after all Hook's done for her, I don't know how she couldn't have had some kind of feelings for him. Hopefully one day we can get back. Hook deserves a chance, if it's really what she wants too."


	20. Chapter 20

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Twenty

Inside of Killian's mind…

Killian came to slowly and found he was chained up against a wall just as he was before he lost consciousness from whatever magic Regina, or his image of the Queen if that's what she even was, cast over him. However, the room he was in now wasn't a room inside Regina's house, but a dungeon made of stone which Hook immediately recognized from being a prisoner once or twice inside Rumpelstiltskin's castle. His boots and the long leather duster jacket that he wore were missing, as was his hook and brace, replaced by bloodied bandages that covered the stub left behind after the loss of his left hand centuries ago. But what worried him more than what was taken from him, it was that the pain he felt wasn't coming from the beating he took from Spencer's men, nor from the knife wound and hit to the head he received from Gold before either. Instead, the only pain he felt was coming from beneath the bandages over his arm, as well as from a splitting headache he's had since the Wicked Witch and Gold first attacked him.

"I must say, I'm glad to see you're finally awake," the Dark One said smugly as he entered the dungeon and found that his prisoner was conscious. "Hello again, dearie. Tell me, how do you feel?"

"What is it you would like me to say, Crocodile?" Hook asked wearily, though still with the same bravado he always displayed before his enemies. "That you've finally managed to make me feel as I've gone mad, or is it that you wish for me to beg you to set me free? I would rather be anywhere else and not just another trophy upon one of your dungeon walls, but you haven't defeated me yet. This is all just another bloody mind trick that your Storybrooke counterpart has created for me. You're not real and soon the Savior will find a way to defeat your other self and the Wicked Witch."

Rumpelstiltskin in his true beastly form scoffed as he looked at the pirate and then replied haughtily, "Other self? Wicked Witch? Story… what? Emma? Well, it appears that my spell has achieved exactly what I wanted it to after all, and even better than I could have hoped. Though you have yet to lose that vigor inside of you. Perhaps a few more mind tricks are required for me to finally break you once and for all. How long has it been this time?"

Hook struggled against his shackles as he glared at the villain and answered, "The only illusion I'm sure of right now is you and whatever the hell all of this is. You're not real and neither is anything else inside of this dungeon. What is real, is Emma and her family who are doing everything they can to defeat you and that bloody witch."

"Who is this, Emma you speak of?" Rumple asked again. "One of the many illusions you conjured from the depths of your mind to help you to cope with your agony? Do you really believe you're in love, Captain? I mean with someone else since you lost Milah just days ago? I am pleased to break it to you, but this Savior you speak of isn't real, neither is anyone or anything else that you might believe is."

"Days ago?" Killian stated with confusion as he turned his head quickly to look more closely at the bandages over his left arm, realizing it was bandaged just as he had done for it back when the Dark One had first cut it off, then turned back and glared at his enemy. "No, this is just another one of your bloody tricks! Milah died centuries ago wherein the meantime, I've been searching for a way to kill you and became Captain Hook, the most dastardly pirate of the seas. But Emma changed all that. She softened my heart and made me a better man. She's real, more real than you or anyone else can possibly conjure up to torment me. I know it. I know it."

The Dark One chortled gleefully and then responded, "My this is too precious. The pirate captain, Killian Jones, has become a weak minded and lovesick fool because of an illusion of a woman who doesn't even exist. She must have been some woman."

Hook didn't say a word while he simply continue to glare at the villain, so Rumple continued on saying, "You believe you went on to live for hundreds of years while in search for your revenge after the death of my unfaithful wife. I'm afraid it's only been three days. I told you that I wanted you alive so that you would suffer as I have and I planned to leave you be, but then I thought of a better form of torture for you. And it's working marvelously. There is no Captain Hook, nor has there ever been, just as there is no Savior who will one day defeat me. Tell me, Jones. Are you ready for some more fun, or perhaps death is what you yearn for now?"

"Do what you will with me, Crocodile," Killian replied defiantly, even though doubt had begun to creep in as the same agony he had felt centuries ago from having his hand cut off by his own sword flared up again and continued to increase.

"As you wish, Captain," Rumple answered cruelly while he raised his hand in front of Hook's face and flicked his wrist when every bone within Killian's only hand suddenly twisted together and became mangled, causing him to scream in anguish as his body collapsed and lost all strength, making it so that the only thing that kept him against the wall were the shackles continuing to hold him in place. "More fun is what we shall have."

In the real world…

Emma ran back inside Regina's office and then sighed with relief when she found that Killian was safe and no worse off than he was before she and everyone, but the Blue Fairy left him to help fight against the witch's flying monkeys as they attacked the town. Mother Superior was sitting over him while she continued to wipe the man down as his fever slowly worsened, but when the Savior walked over to them, the fairy handed the dampened cloth over to her so that she could take over, knowing that Emma wanted to, whether she said so or not.

Blue said quietly, "He isn't any worse off. In fact, the bruises and wounds he has received so far have all seemed to disappear for now, though I do not believe that's for anything, but to give him some reprieve, so that Rumpelstiltskin and this witch can continue to prolong his suffering. Hook will not remain as he is for much longer. There isn't much more time to waste."

"Are you sure there isn't any other way?" Emma asked fearfully. "I mean, I want to help him. I really do, but…"

"But you're afraid the bond that the two of you share isn't strong enough to save him," the woman continued for her. "I can sense your doubt and fear for him, as well as for yourself. But know that it isn't simply because you are our Savior, Emma, which will allow you to succeed. Nor is it because you feel something more for him than you realize. It is because you have the love your parents share for each other, deep within you and some of that love, no matter how small of a part it may be, has strengthened because of Hook too. You are ready for this."

As her parents entered the room, followed closely by Archie as well, Mary Margaret spoke up saying, "Blue is right, Emma. Have faith in yourself, and in Hook. Your father and I know you can do this."

David added, "And we'll be right here watching over you the whole time."

"If there's anything you need…" the psychiatrist began until he was interrupted when all of a sudden Killian began to scream painfully and they all watched with fear as his hand shattered within the skin that held the bones together, causing Emma's own hand to fly up to her mouth in attempt to stifle the gasp that spilled out. "Oh God. How is this possible?"

"Gold!" Emma responded coldly. "Rumpelstiltskin. Who else would torture Hook by breaking every bone in his other hand too? All right, I'm ready. I can't wait any longer. Blue, do whatever you have to do."

Mother Superior nodded while she looked at the Savior with worry, then calmed her mind, prompting Emma to do the same as she laid down on the bed beside Killian, then the fairy gently placed one of her hands on Emma's forehead and the other down on Hook's as well, as magic began to flow through her and into them. Mary Margaret rushed to sit beside her daughter on the bed and took her hand within her own as Emma slowly fell into a deep sleep that the others knew wasn't actually sleep at all.

When the process appeared to finish, the Blue Fairy pulled her hands away and slowly opened her eyes as she looked around between the others inside the room with her, then David asked worryingly, "Is she alright? Do you really believe this will work?"

She calmly replied, "I do. I know that you both are worried for Emma."

"And for Hook too," Snow answered quickly. "He's a friend. I don't like this, but I know that our daughter is his only chance and if there's anyone who can fight through this, it's them. We can't let him die if there's a chance that we can save him. What kind of example would we be for our children if we don't give them every opportunity to be who they are, no matter the risk?"

"You're amazing, Mary Margaret," David responded and then leaned over to kiss her. "Thank you for always being here to remind me."


	21. Chapter 21

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Twenty-One

After the fight against David, the stranger who cheated him once again out of his prize, the dwarf, and the Green Fairy that he remembered vaguely when she arrived in Storybrooke after the heroes all returned from Neverland, King George awoke from being knocked unconscious by the winged being some time later and found himself lying on the ground within the safety of the trees somewhere away from the battleground. When he slowly sat up with two of the men's help, George discovered very few of his soldiers had survived and that they continued to remain as they were upon their return to their land two weeks ago, forced to live outside in the cold and in squalor until they could gather together more men, enough to be able to retake his own castle from those who had taken it over when the Evil Queen's curse had failed to take them up within her dark curse.

One of the men spoke up first as he asked quickly, "Sire, thank goodness you're awake. We feared that the fairy's magic might have done worse. How do you feel?"

The King glared at the soldier as he responded angrily, "How do you think I feel? That man I took in as my own son still lives!"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but we didn't expect your son's impostor to be protected by one of the fairy folk," another of the men replied nervously. "Not to mention some man who appeared out of nowhere and took the assassin's weapon to his own shoulder to save him. The Prince and a dwarf we could have handled, but…"

"But nothing," a voice sounded as a man walked out from behind the trees surrounding George and his soldiers, then took a seat on the ground across from the King. "There is no excuse for failure."

George looked sternly at the man he hired to kill his son, then retorted, "Don't you dare return before me and place blame on my men, when you yourself failed to do the task I assigned to you. You were said to be one of your world's most cunning assassins. Yet my son…"

The man cut in once again as he answered curtly, "That boy with your son's face still lives because another man caught word of your plan to have the Prince killed and chose to intervene. When I first met up with you, most of your soldiers were drunk. I'm guessing you met in a tavern and didn't care to keep your voices down when you drank while discussing these plans. The blame is yours and theirs alone."

"I don't care to admit that you're right," the King responded coldly as he looked around at the men around him, then turned back to the assassin. "But you are. If I double your fee, will you finish the job, Shan Yu? And find out the identity of the man who saved David's life, then finish him off as well?"

"It will take more than just gold for me to risk my identity being uncovered by anyone I do not wish for it to be revealed to," the man replied in anger. "My enemies believe me to be dead, after a female soldier miraculously defeated my entire army and saved the life of the Emperor of my world. I am a Hun warrior, forced to become an assassin for hire. If I am to be discovered alive by the wrong men, especially the Princess and the man you want to see dead, then I will become a hunted man. I will not do want you want until more than money is offered up."

George looked at him with confusion as he asked, "What is it I have that you want?"

The Hun stared at the King as he asked in return, "Might I question as to why it is you want this Prince dead so badly before I inform you of my price?"

Long ago, before the curse…

 _"You think I'm a fool, don't you?" King George asked as he glared at the man who wore his dead son's face standing before him. "Your heart can't belong to Abigail when it's held by another woman. And don't deny it. I know that look. Who is she?"_

 _"I met her on a journey," Charming answered with sincerity. "We haven't seen each other since, but… She stayed with me."_

 _The ruler responded curtly, "Forget her."_

 _David said in frustration, "You speak as if that's so easy."_

 _"Nobility was not meant to be easy," George replied angrily. "All this wealth, the power we hold over other men's lives… Do you think that comes at no cost?"_

 _"I asked for none of it," the shepherd pretending to be a Prince for the joining of two kingdoms answered firmly._

 _King George glared at David as he responded, "You were chosen to be my son. Plucked from poverty, wanting for nothing. Be thankful for that."_

 _Charming replied, "It wasn't charity, Father. It was the only way to save your kingdom."_

 _"Watch yourself, boy," he stated cruelly. "This is a choice you made, a role you have taken. Honor it. There is too much at stake. Do whatever it takes to get that woman out of your head, because nothing is going to stop this wedding."_

"He defied me," the King answered simply as he broke from his thoughts of one of the last conversations he had with the man he replaced James with before the curse brought them to Storybrooke. "Must there be another reason to want this man dead? I offered him all that I had, including my love, and he refused to take it, because of love for a woman and a thief who made herself a princess."

Shan Yu nodded and then asked, "And this stranger who saved him, you wish him dead for stopping your plans?"

George nodded as he responded, "Now you understand. Name your price."

"I want to leave this land and go to a world where I will no longer have to remain in hiding or fear that my enemies might find me," the assassin replied firmly. "You might not have a way to leave the Enchanted Forest, or its neighboring kingdoms, but you do know of someone who can conjure up a portal to other realms; the witch who has come here from Oz. Find a way to grant me an audience with her so she can give me what I seek, and your son and his rescuer are both as good as dead, should the stranger not die before I find him that is. Do we have an accord?"

"We do indeed," the ruler answered smugly. "This Wicked Witch and I have common enemies. She too failed to defeat them so far. She will see me. I'm certain of it."


	22. Chapter 22

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Twenty-Two

In the Enchanted Forest…

David and Leroy warily carried Hook through the woods on the makeshift stretcher they had made for him, while Tinker Bell flew above them as she kept her eyes on their surroundings in watch for impending danger should King George and his men return to try to finish what they had started. The three men and fairy traveled for almost forty-five minutes before their horses were found drinking water from a stream after they had been scared off as the fight ensued. As their castle was still quite far on foot while carrying a wounded man with them, finding the horses was a stroke of luck.

The dwarf turned to the Prince and let him know he was setting his side of the travois down so that he could collect the horses for them, while David did the same and remained with Hook as Tinker Bell flew down and made herself big again to kneel down beside her friend, checking on his condition.

"How is he doing?" David asked sadly as he looked between them both with concern.

"Not well," she whispered, lying her hand down on the pirate captain's forehead. "He's no worse off than he was when we first started walking, but… I doubt his stability will last much longer. Until Regina and I can figure out exactly how the enchantment over the strange weapon that pierced him is meant to work, there's no telling how long it will be before he does begin to worsen. I wish my magic was stronger. I wish I could just poof us to the castle right away, but right now there's no telling what would happen or where we would end up if I tried."

Charming placed his hand over hers as it rested on Hook's chest, then he answered, "I will tell you a secret that I would never admit, even to my wife. Even the Blue Fairy's magic isn't as powerful as everyone believes it to be. She admitted it to me once a long time ago. It's why Blue's so strict with the rules. She's afraid of the consequences of performing magic that is that powerful for every fairy. Why else do you think you don't see any of you magically transporting yourselves around?"

Tink smiled as she replied, "Thank you, but all the same; I wish there was more for Hook I can do."

"Em… Emma…" Hook stammered weakly as he slowly began to come around, while David and Tinker Bell immediately turned their attentions to him, only looking between one another with concern for a moment when he spoke of the Savior. "Emma… I'm sor… I tried to…"

"Do you think he actually believes he's back there with your daughter?" the Green Fairy asked David worryingly.

David shook his head while he ran his hand over his face, then took the pirate's hand and shook it gently to try to try to rouse him as he responded with concern, "No, I think he's trying to apologize to her, because he believes that he failed to save me. Hook? Come on, wake up. I'm right here. You didn't fail, you smug son of a bitch."

Tinker Bell laid her own hand on the side of Hook's face as magic flowed through her into him and within a few seconds, he slowly began to come to while he struggled to look between David and the fairy through the haze that blocked his vision, then fought to get up while his friends held him down, pleading for him to remain still.

While he carefully grasped hold of his friend's hook as Killian attempted to slash out against those he couldn't see, David spoke up quietly saying, "Hey, hey! Take it easy, it's all right. You're going to be alright, but you need to let us help you."

"What hap… David?" Hook asked weakly when he finally settled down as the Prince gently laid his head back against the leather jacket he had placed beneath Hook's head for a pillow, while his cloak was being used to cover him for warmth which Hook needed far more than he did. "Your father…!"

"My father won't be able to hurt us again," David answered quickly. "We were able to knock him back and you stopped him from killing me. That's twice I owe you for saving my life now."

Hook suddenly gasped as he closed his eyes and squeezed David's hand tightly when a rush of pain overtook him again, then once it subsided enough to allow him to speak again, Hook shook his head, then replied quietly, "You're wrong. Aagh! I didn't… didn't do anything of the… sort. Tinker Bell's… here. Perhaps it was her… her who saved…"

David knew that it was bothering Hook to admit that he had done anything to save his life, and not because he was ashamed of doing so or because it was wrong, but because he knew Killian didn't do what he did for gratitude, a reward, or for any other reason other than because he thought of him as a friend and that he saved him for Emma's sake.

The Prince scoffed at his friend's audacity to deny it and tightened his grip on the man's hand as he said with sincerity, "I know the truth. Tink told me. I sort of forced it out of her. I know why you did it and I'm grateful, Hook. I know Emma would be too."

"Don't…" Killian responded grimly as he turned his head away while he kept his eyes closed to avoid looking at either one of them until he slowly and mercifully lost consciousness once more.

"Stubborn fool," Tink stated sadly as she looked back at David and sighed. "The man I knew in Neverland would have jumped at the chance to have a Prince indebted to him."

David nodded in agreement and then answered in concern, "I know. Although, he wasn't exactly at ease with the attention saving my life earned him the first time either. I praised him in front of Emma, my wife, and Regina. It made him uncomfortable, but then he used it to steal a kiss from my daughter. I wasn't exactly thrilled when I found out about it."

Grumpy walked over to him as he cleared his throat, then spoke up nervously saying, "I uh… I'm sorry to interrupt. The horses are ready. How's he doing?"

"He's hanging on," the Prince replied as he gently laid Hook's hand down at his side and let go, then stood up and started to lift one end of the travois while Leroy quickly did the same on the other end so that they could attach it to David's horse before they continued on to the Queen's castle. "Let's keep moving. We need to get Hook back before it grows dark, before what little warmth the sun's giving off disappears again."

"I just hope we can get there without anymore more trouble, especially from the Wicked Witch and her flying monstrosities," Leroy responded curtly. "Or that King George isn't stupid enough to try to come after us again so soon. We might not be so lucky in a second attack from either one of them."


	23. Chapter 23

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Twenty-Three

Snow White paced back and forth nervously inside her room after the two soldiers she insisted her husband take with him and Leroy for protection came back to the castle without them and told her and the others about King George's ambush. The Princess had quickly gotten dressed and ready for their trip out to go find them, but was waiting on the rest of the soldiers to finish preparing for a possible fight, those who worked for her, as well as those who had once sided with the Evil Queen, all now working together.

Regina walked into the room a few minutes later and saw the fear for David on the younger woman's face, then the Queen spoke up first saying, "I know that you're worried, but I'm sure David's just fine. And the dwarf too. Besides, his bodyguards said that the fight was over, that George's men picked up their own wounded leader and fled, and that Charming was going out further with Grumpy in search of the man who saved his life."

The Princess nodded and then replied, "I know you're right. Oh God! We haven't been back for more than two weeks and we've already had so much trouble. And now none of it's because of you even. I… I'm so sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to bring up your past again. It's just that I'm really worried for him. None of us have been the same since we've left Storybrooke. I always thought I would be the one to miss it the most, but David… He's taking being home a lot harder than even I am. We both miss Emma and Henry terribly, but he's blaming himself for not being able to do more to stop Pan. And with him being in that frame of mind right now, out there against another villain, his own father no less, who wants to kill him…"

"David's come up against King George a number of times and has always bested him, even under the worst of circumstances," the Queen responded confidently. "Of course there was the time when he was about to behead Charming and I had to stop him, but that's beside the point."

"Regina!" Snow cried in frustration.

Her step mother, for however brief she had been married to Snow's father was, quickly answered, "Sorry. Old habits I suppose. Come on, the soldiers should be ready by now. We'll find them, Snow. You'll see. And they're going to be just fine."

Nearly a half an hour later, Snow White, Regina, Robin Hood, a few more of the dwarfs, and a number of soldiers were out walking through the woods in search of the Prince and Grumpy, looking for signs of trouble that the two men might have run into since their fight against King George and his own men occurred hours earlier.

It didn't take long before they found them when David and Grumpy came out onto the path before them from within the trees they used to conceal them from any possible attackers and upon seeing that her husband was alive and safe, Snow immediately rushed to him as he and the dwarf quickly lowered the travois holding their friend to the ground before they dropped him in the embrace.

She kissed him several times as he held her in relief, tears falling down her face, then she looked into his eyes as she whispered, "Oh Charming, I was so afraid something terrible had happened to you. When your guards told me about George's attack…"

"I'm fine," he replied as he smiled at the woman he loved, then kissed her again. "I'm fine, but Hook isn't. We need to get him back to the castle."

"What the hell is the pirate doing back here?" Regina asked as Robin made his way over to where Grumpy remained standing over their injured friend, along with Doc, Happy, and Dopey who all quickly embraced their brother, but the archer paused when Tinker Bell flew down and stood in his way as she made herself big again and ready to defend her friend if need be. "I thought he ran away."

Seeing the fairy guarding Hook as Robin approached, David turned and walked back to him as he called out, "It's all right, Tink. Robin's a friend. You can trust him too."

She looked into the thief's eyes and saw a kindness there, then stepped aside to let him past, and when David came over, they both knelt down beside the pirate, followed by Snow and Regina, as the Prince pulled back his cloak to reveal the wound in Hook's chest while Robin asked quietly, "What happened to him? This doesn't look like any kind of wound I've ever seen and believe me, as a thief and a man who uses a bow and arrows to fight with, I've seen a fair share of ways to kill a man."

Tinker Bell pulled out the star shaped blade David called a shuriken from inside the bag she carried with her, then handed it over to Regina as she responded, "That's what he was struck with, when he stopped a hidden assassin from killing his intended target. It's enchanted and I can't heal him."

"Hook saved your life?" Snow asked worryingly as she looked at her husband, who simply nodded, then turned her eyes back down to the man lying ill and severely wounded on the makeshift stretcher beneath them. "I was wrong, he really has changed."

"Green's right," Regina stated as she carefully examined the throwing star the fairy had given to her a few moments ago. "This blade is definitely enchanted. I could feel its magic even before she gave it to me. The question is, what kind of enchantment is it?"

Robin looked between the wounded man and the Queen as he answered, "Actually, we really should be asking if you can heal him, Milady. Your magic is the most powerful magic here. I've seen it. No offense, Tink is it?"

She smiled sadly as she replied, "Yes, that's right. And yes, Regina's magic is far more powerful than mine is, especially right now."

"There has to be something you can do, Regina," David continued worryingly, looking between the man he did consider a friend, despite their rough past, and the Queen. "Hook somehow learned of Spencer… George's plot to kill me and gave up his search for his ship in order to stop him, then sacrificed himself to save me and Grumpy too. If he dies here, then we all somehow make it back to Storybrooke, and to our daughter…"

"I know there's nothing that I can do for him while we're out here in the open," Regina responded calmly as Snow wrapped her arms around her husband to comfort him, both women understanding exactly what the Prince meant about being worried to return to where their real home was now with news of the pirate's death. "Let's get him back to our castle, then there I can see what I can do. I will do everything I can for him. No way am I going to let King George best me."

As the dwarfs quickly ran around to lift the travois to carry Hook again, Tink flew into the air and called out to them saying, "I'm going to see if I can find Blue. Maybe she can be of some help."

Robin quickly added, "And I'll gather my men together so that we can do a thorough perimeter check, just to make sure that this, King George you speak of, isn't lurking around to attempt another attack on your lives."

"Wait, you spoke of an assassin working for your father," Snow said in concern as they all started walking again. "The man who uses throwing stars as his weapon of choice. Did you stop him?"

"I'm afraid not," David answered curtly. "I never even saw him, but Hook did. At least I think he did. It must have been how he knew when to jump in front of me. I cut down several of George's men, but I let him and the rest go. I was more worried about Hook, then worried about dealing with trying to arrest the men trying to kill me. But I don't doubt that my father will try again while we're all still trying to become settled in. At least this time, we will be ready for him."


	24. Chapter 24

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Twenty-Four

Inside Hook's mind…

As Emma fell under the Blue Fairy's magic, she found herself in complete darkness as a blue fog swirled all around her until finally after what felt like an eternity, the Savior awoke to find herself lying on the cold, hard ground inside a small clearing within what she immediately discovered was once again the Enchanted Forest, where a river flowed nearby. A few feet away from her, a frail fire was burning, though the flames were weakening and she could tell that the fire would die unless whoever made it stoked it soon. It barely gave off any light at all and the darkness surrounding the camp made it very difficult to see much of anything, making it obvious that the flames were only meant for warmth, though there was very little of that as well.

She sat up and looked around for any sign of Hook or anyone else. However, as the seconds passed, she could feel pain slowly increasing within her right hand, as well as throughout the rest of her body and realized that she was beginning to feel the agony Hook was feeling because of the connection formed between them as Mother Superior had explained to her before she entered his mind, though her hand wasn't actually mangled as his had been.

"Hook?" Emma called out quietly as she stood, afraid that he might not be the only one around despite it being his mind she was inside, but when he didn't answer or step out into the light, she tried again only a little louder no matter the risk. "Hook! It's me. I'm here… I'm here to help you. Please, give me some kind of sign that I'm not too late."

"You really ought… ought to be quieter when… you don't know of the dang… dangers lurking around this forest," the all too familiar, albeit weakened drawl sounded as Hook snuck up from behind her and put a dagger to her throat. "What… You should… shouldn't…"

Emma was easily able to push the blade away and quickly turned around to face him as her friend suddenly fell into a coughing fit, but somehow managed to stay on his feet until she carefully helped him to sit down on the ground closer to the fire. She looked at him closely and as she did so, she could see how terrible he looked. His skin was pale and drenched in sweat, dark rings of exhaustion and pain surrounded his hollow eyes, and when he dropped the weapon at his side, it was clear that he was very, very weak.

It was also the moment she looked down at his hand to find that it was as broken as it really was, then turned to his left arm in search for his hook, only to find that it was missing and that nothing was in place of it, except bloodied bandages which covered the stump left behind where his hand had been cut off centuries before.

Emma placed a hand on his cheek in hope of getting him to look at her as she said fearfully, "Hook, I'm so sorry. But it's all right. I'm going to help you. None of this is real, it's only a spell created by the Wicked Witch and Rumpelstiltskin."

Her heart broke as tears came to the corners of his eyes while he looked at her weakly and responded, "Who… What are you? Some demon sent… by the bloody Crocodile to… to finally end my… torment? Perhaps it's best."

"No," she answered and took his face in both hands, pulling his head forward to rest it against her own, until he immediately pulled back and pushed himself away from her out of fear as he stared at her with confusion. "Hook… Killian it's me. It's really me. I don't know what they've done to you, but I'm here to wake you up. We're in your mind. They've trapped you here and tortured you. I need you to believe me, to trust me."

"I would… would have," Killian replied sadly as he turned his head away from her and laid down on the ground, curling within himself to try to make himself warm. "I did once, but Emma's nothing more... than a dream. You're not her. Leave… me alone."

Emma shook her head as she attempted to reach out to touch his shoulder, then spoke up again saying, "I can only imagine what you've suffered, what you're suffering now, but this isn't real. I am. I really am. And I'm here, because you're my friend. I want to save you, and so does my family and the rest of our friends who care about you too. You're still at home with all of us in Storybrooke, lying unconscious. We're all doing everything we can. I promise, Hook."

He kept his eyes closed as the ache inside his head continued to grow worse and responded, "I don't… You can't be real. I don't know what to believe in anymore."

Hook slowly began to lose consciousness while Emma looked around her as she struggled to think of something she could do or say to help him. She pulled off her leather jacket and gently wrapped it around him in attempt to help warm him a little and she could feel the tremors that shook his body as she pulled him into her arms.

"Blue!" Emma suddenly cried out, despite knowing that anyone who might appear would only be a part of the world conjured within Hook's mind. "Blue, please! I need your help!"

"I'm here," the fairy answered finally as she flew down beneath the trees surrounding them. "Do I know you?"

The Savior swallowed nervously and then replied, "You may not know me, but I know you. At least I do in the real world. Here you're no more than a fragment of Hook's mind, or a delusion of how he sees you. You're no more real than the villains who have done this and the wounds they've inflicted upon him, but you're all real to him and you can heal him. At least enough to help him keep fighting long enough for me to save him. If you're exactly what I think you are, then you will do as I ask because he knows you're good."

The Blue Fairy seemed impressed by the Savior's words as she responded, "I might be able to help him a little, enough to get him back onto his feet, but the rest will be up to him. He has to want to be healed. He has to believe. I can sense that a small part of him wants to."

Blue flew down before them as Emma gently began to trace her fingers along Hook's cheek and was about to speak to him again when all of a sudden, Rumpelstiltskin appeared from behind them in his true form, a form she's never seen, as he called out, "I'm afraid that you're going to have to do better than that if you really want to convince this pirate that this is all inside his head, dearie. Mmm… Ho-ho… ho-ho… ho-ho!"

"You!" she stated angrily as she turned her head to face him and tightened her hold on Killian, who was still conscious, but only just. "So you're the monster Gold really is."

"Whatever do you mean?" the villain sneered. "I know of this, Gold you speak of, but that man isn't real, only I am. And I don't know who you are, or what you are for that matter, but Captain Jones here surely isn't worth your trouble. I suggest you run along and leave him to die here alone as he so justly deserves."

Tears began to pour down her face, knowing that the words coming from Rumpelstiltskin's mouth was the spoken truth of how Killian felt about himself, but Emma shook her head in defiance as she answered, "No. You're only a concept of who you really are here inside Hook's mind. You're not real either. None of this is!"

He shrugged and then replied smugly, "And I suppose that you are real?"

"Yes," the Savior responded firmly as she continued to glare at Hook's illusion of the monster, then realized that she could still try to get through to the man still in her arms through this part of his mind. "You're fading, but the real Rumpelstiltskin, the real Gold, and another villain you know as the Wicked Witch of the West, they have cast some kind of spell or curse over you, Hook. I know that you can still hear me. Because if you couldn't, the hallucination I'm staring at right now wouldn't be able to be here now either. You're stronger than this, stronger than you believe yourself to be and you always have been."

All of a sudden, Rumpelstiltskin raised his hands as magic forced her back through the air and caused her to crash against a tree until she landed hard upon the ground as she cried out in pain, while Hook weakly raised his head to look ahead of him in search for her and stared into her eyes when they met. Emma raised her hand to her forehead, then quickly glanced away from Killian to look at it as she pulled it away and saw that her hand was coated with blood. Her own pain was growing worse, but none of that mattered to her as she turned her attention back to Hook.

"You need to look deep down within yourself and remember, Killian," she whispered weakly. "Please, don't listen to the monster you've been fighting against for all these years. He's the part of you doesn't want to come back to what's real, because you're lost right now. You gave up everything that you knew; your whole life, your world, perhaps what you might feel was your freedom to come and go whenever you wanted, all for a future of uncertainty and that's probably my fault."

Rumpelstiltskin threw Emma again, this time causing her to land roughly back against the ground beside Killian, who weakly reached out his barely functioning hand to touch her face as she reached out for him and looked again into each other's eyes while she continued, "This illusion is your anger, doubt, and your fears. If you give in to him, if you don't fight him, you will die, and so will I. If there's any chance you believe I'm telling you the truth, no matter how small that belief is, would you really risk letting me die?"

It was then that Rumpelstiltskin began to fade away and once he finally disappeared, the Blue Fairy flew down over Killian and laid her hand on the side of his face as she struggled to heal him before he lost consciousness for good. Strength slowly began to flow back into both of them, but Hook was far from recovered and still very ill when Blue finished doing all she could for him, as most of his strength flowed into her as if he willed it to, which Emma knew that he had.

After laying as they were for several minutes while neither one of them said another word to each other, Emma finally rose from the ground as she struggled to stand, then reached down to help Hook do the same. After doing so, he pulled her into a hug and held her close. Under normal circumstances she would have pulled away, but she didn't as she knew how much he needed her in that moment.

He broke the silence that had fallen over them as he pulled away from her and weakly spoke up saying, "You really are here. I don't… I don't understand. How…?"

"It's a long story," Emma answered as she took his damaged hand in hers, being careful not to hurt him anymore than he had already been. "But right now isn't the time to explain. We should be free from the curse. Something's wrong."

"Did you honestly believe that it would be that simple to save your pirate, Savior?" a woman asked smugly as they both spun around and saw who Emma immediately knew was the real Wicked Witch, though she was still disguised as her in order to keep her own identity still a secret, as well as to continue to confuse Hook. "Well I've got news for you, it's not and now you're trapped inside his mind with him. Enjoy the life you chose for however long it may last and seeing Captain Hook for myself, I'd say it won't be much longer."

With that said, the witch laughed and suddenly disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, while Killian started to stumble within her grasp, but Emma held him tightly to keep him upright, then she said quietly, "Hook, it's going to be all right. We're going to figure out how to end this curse, I promise."

Meanwhile…

Mary Margaret remained close to her daughter, being too afraid to leave her side, while David paced nervously back and forth nearby. Silence filled the room while the Savior's parents, Mother Superior, and Archie all kept watch for what felt like several hours, when in reality it was no more than forty-five minutes as pain came across Emma's face and her grip on her mother's hand tightened.

The Princess looked over at Blue as she asked in concern, "Is there any way we can find out what's happening?"

"Short of entering into Hook's mind yourself, I'm afraid not and as I've told you, I can't do it," the fairy replied wearily while everyone turned to her for answers. "He's in a lot of pain, so it's no surprise that Emma's already begun to exhibit the same signs."

"You said that she'll feel whatever pain Hook is in, but is it right for her to be bleeding when he isn't?" the psychiatrist asked nervously as David immediately leaned over his daughter and searched for any sign of a wound that could have caused her head to bleed as it was.

Mother Superior responded, "Whatever or whoever Hook is being tormented by, must have momentarily turned its attention solely on her."

David shook his head as he stated angrily, "This wasn't supposed to happen. It's one thing for her to suffer whatever happens to him, but not this."

"I'm afraid I didn't anticipate that Hook would ever hurt her," Blue answered worryingly.

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked fearfully. "Hook would never hurt Emma."

The Blue Fairy looked at them again as she quickly corrected herself, "No. I mean… Of course he wouldn't. I didn't mean to say that he himself attacked your daughter, but the part of his mind that is fighting against what's real must be attacking Emma because she's trying to help him. There's a strong part of him that no longer wants to break free."

Mary Margaret shook her head in confusion as she replied, "I don't understand. If Rumpelstiltskin is his tormentor, why wouldn't he want it to be just an illusion? I wouldn't think it would be that difficult to believe Emma over his greatest enemy."

"It's impossible to know all the tricks a mind can play on a person," the woman said again with concern. "But Emma knew the risks."

"She's right," Charming added, then leaned down to kiss the top of his wife's head. "And our daughter is just as strong as her mother, stronger even. I may have doubted this plan at first, but not anymore. Have hope."


	25. Chapter 25

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Twenty-Five

Inside the storm cellar…

Rumple was once again sitting upon the stool inside his prison, spinning the straw his captor provided him with into gold, while the villain was even more focused on trying to keep his link into Captain Hook's mind so that he could watch his enemy's torment. The villains' progress to break the pirate was slow, but it was working swimmingly, or at least it was until Gold felt an unexpected presence within Hook's mind, then saw the real Savior appear and knew that she and her family had somehow figured out a way to help him.

Finally, Zelena walked down after she returned from her trip into town for her little spectacle as she spoke up saying smugly, "That was more fun than I imagined it would be. The looks of fear on all of their faces was quite priceless. If only you could have been there. I think that you… Is there something wrong, Rumple? The look on your face isn't that of immense pleasure like I should be seeing as you're watching your old enemy suffer."

Gold glared up at her through the cage bars as he answered, "That's because something has changed. We have underestimated the heroes once again, thinking that they wouldn't be brave enough to do what it takes to try to save Hook."

"What?" she asked in contempt. "You assured me that this plan of yours would work perfectly. You said that there was nothing they could do for him once my lovely little curse became enacted."

"Yes, well it appears that Miss. Swan cares for Hook more than I believed she did," the Dark One responded even more coldly than before. "I can sense her presence inside his mind, as she is linked to him just as I am."

The witch scowled and replied, "I don't understand it. I know how much that pirate loves her, but according to my pets, Captain Hook is very much under the impression that she does not reciprocate his feelings and I have seen nothing in the few days she's returned to make me believe otherwise. She obviously considers him a friend. I saw that much for myself last night when I attacked him, but to risk her own life… to risk leaving her son and a town who need her knowing full well that she will die if she fails to reach Hook…"

Gold stood from where he sat and stopped the spinning wheel as he answered, "You don't know the Savior as I do, Zelena. I may have failed to remember how close she and Hook had become while together in Neverland, but she is also stubborn and does whatever it takes to save the lives of her family and friends, even a complete stranger because she is the Savior and it's her nature to fight evil whether she wants to or not."

"So what exactly do you suggest we do then?" she asked curtly. "I'm not ready to reveal myself to these heroes just yet, but the Captain has to pay for bringing her back here. And she needs to know exactly what I am willing to do in order to get what I want. We have to stop her."

"Well dearie, might I suggest a different approach?" Rumpelstiltskin responded smugly. "I think we might actually be able to make this work to our advantage. You want the Savior gone and so far have unsuccessful. You forget, it is his mind she has entered and therefore his pain has now become hers as well. So long as he continues to suffer, so will she and if he dies…"

Zelena finished for him, "Then Emma will die as well. That's brilliant! You really are a genius, Rumple."

Gold nodded and then replied, "Perhaps, but I suggest you go and have another chat with the other ally you've brought here with you from the Enchanted Forest, aside from those monstrosities you call your pets. We may yet need him for another one of his flowers. A little reinforcement never hurts."

Back in the Enchanted Forest…

"This shuriken as you call it, I've seen blades very similar to this, but as you thought, it isn't the weapon itself that's the problem, but some kind of potion it has been soaked in," Regina said with concern as she held the throwing star in front of her face once again after David and Robin gently lifted Hook from off of the travois still being held by the dwarfs, then carefully laid him back down upon a bed within one of the castle's many extra rooms. "I'm sure of it. Just don't ask me to explain how I know it."

"Okay, but is that a problem?" Snow asked worryingly once almost everyone had left the Queen and their Princess to tend to their friend, except for Charming and Grumpy who both wanted to stay with them in case there was anything they needed. "There has to be some kind of potion you can make that can counteract whatever ingredients are in that one."

David scoffed in frustration as he ran his hand over the top of his head, then glared over at Regina and answered, "Let me guess, it's not that simple. Am I right?"

Regina looked at the Prince with surprise at his audacity as she responded, "Yes, that's what I was about to say. I wish I could say otherwise, but not only is it going to take time for me to figure out exactly what this potion is created with, it will also take time for me to make the antidote so that I'll be able to heal it. Even if Tinker Bell can get back here with the Blue Fairy in time to help me, to help us… I doubt Hook has that kind of time left. I will do what I can for him, but his chances of survival isn't good."

"Damn it!" David cried angrily as he slammed his fists down against the bottom of the bed where he stood and leaned down, then turned his head to look over at the man who got hurt protecting him, while his wife wrapped her arms around him. "Hook survived for hundreds of years sailing oceans and traveling between worlds, as he fought against Rumpelstiltskin, Pan, and the Evil Queen. Now you're telling me he's going to die because he felt obligated to save my life, when it's me who still owes him for saving me the last time?"

"No David," Snow replied sadly. "He didn't do this out of any obligation. He did it because he cares about all of us, and because he loves our daughter, even though she doesn't feel the same way about him in return. He knows that she needs her parents when we one day make it back to her, just like she needed us in Neverland too. You of all people know how it feels to have to do whatever you can for those you love, even when it's bad for your health. Remember, you trusted me about Regina having it in her to be good no matter how many times she proved me wrong, but look at us now. The Evil Queen has become our friend at last."

Regina immediately retorted, "I wouldn't exactly go that far just yet, but at least I don't want to kill you both anymore. At least not on most days. Come with me to where I keep most of my magic that doesn't come from myself. I'll need your help."

The Prince looked between the women as he stated, "The two of you go. I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on Hook. Grumpy, you're welcome to do whatever you need to do. If I can't save his life, the least I can do is try to make him more comfortable beforehand."

A few of the Queen's soldiers walked in caring a basin filled with fresh water and plenty of clean rags, then left the room again to stand guard outside of the door, while Grumpy remained with David hoping to help out however he could. Neither man spoke for several minutes as Charming pulled back the black shirt that covered Hook's wound again, then began his administrations.

"I'm staying here to help," Leroy spoke up to break the silence. "You're not the only one the pirate saved today you know. I owe him as much as you do. Don't worry, I'm sure that they'll be something that they can do. Hook survived going up against the Dark One a thousand times. Surely he can beat this too."

Hours passed and within that time, Grumpy left the room to talk amongst the rest of his brothers while they ate. David stayed with Hook to watch over him despite there being men outside the door to make sure no one could break in, in case George were to be crazy enough to send his men against them again. What he didn't expect was for the King to send his assassin to finish what he had been hired to do.

"I'm impressed by the Queen's security around her castle," an unfamiliar voice called out suddenly as he appeared upon the window across the room and jumped down from the sill onto the floor, while David immediately pulled his sword to defend himself and Hook against the unknown enemy. "Unfortunately, she didn't think it necessary to put a protection spell on the windows of this place."

The Prince stood between the man and his friend as he asked coolly, "Who the hell are you? Or let me guess, you're the man my father hired to try to kill me, aren't you?"

The Hun soldier chortled and then answered, "So, your pirate friend knew more than I expected and he managed to tell you about me. I knew working for this King was a mistake, but I needed what he was able to offer me at the time, just as I need what I'm demanding from him now for finishing the task."

"Guards!" David shouted as the soldiers swiftly pushed through the doors and charged inside toward their Prince's assailant until the assassin suddenly pulled a single blue flower from his belt as the pouch that was hanging from the sash to fall to the floor when its ties became loose, then blew the flower's pollen into their faces, causing them both to collapse to the floor unconscious. "No! What did you do?"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you," Shan Yu responded and was about to blow the blue dust toward David as well until green smoke immediately surrounded him as he vanished, while the Wicked Witch appeared in his place.

Zelena smiled as she said smugly, "So sorry to interrupt. But at least doing so just saved your life and quite possibly the pirate's as well. I really do want to see you all dead, but this isn't how I planned it. Enjoy the reprieve."

Snow suddenly ran into the room as the witch quickly disappeared, followed closely by Grumpy, Robin, and Regina, as the Princess cried out fearfully, "David, are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, but the guards…" he replied nervously as Robin bent down to check on them.

"They're alive, but their breathing is irregular," the archer answered nervously.

Regina looked around the room as she asked, "What the hell happened? We heard your cry for help and came running to find my men out cold and both you and Captain Guyliner just as you were."

David walked over to the pouch that had fallen on the ground before the killer disappeared and looked inside, then pulled out a vile of liquid and smiled as he responded, "I'm not really sure, but I think we might have just had a little bit of luck, thanks to your sister."

"I don't understand," Snow replied in confusion as David handed the Queen the vile, then held it up to examine it. "What is that?"

"Something my father's assassin dropped before Zelena whisked him away," David answered anxiously. "When a killer deals with poisons, or potions in this case, they usually carry an antidote with them just in case they themselves become infected by it. I don't believe this assassin is any different."

Regina looked at the Prince and spoke up saying, "I think you might be right. We may have just gotten lucky."

David looked back at Hook, then stated, "I hope so."


	26. Chapter 26

Lost Girl, Lost Boy

Chapter Twenty-Six

Present…

Shan Yu was hunting in the middle of the woods surrounding the small town he had found himself in a few weeks ago, though without any memory of how he had gotten there, or of anything that's happened for the last year. It wasn't until the Wicked Witch came to him on the evening of their arrival in Storybrooke, that she filled him in and that he was now working for her.

"I thought I made it clear to you the last time we spoke that you would not find much to eat out here in this forest," Zelena called out from behind the assassin as he began to gather herbs, berries, nuts, and what little else he could see. "You'll be much better off if you head into town for your meals. No one will know you there, so it's completely safe."

"Perhaps so, but I prefer to remain alone," the assassin replied coldly. "Unless you have magic to change time so that I'm still leader of a vast army and not some assassin for hire, forced to live like a dog, I want nothing from you."

The woman smiled as she answered, "We are not enemies as you still believe and I am not the one making it so that you live as you are. I told you exactly who your enemies really are."

The Hun glanced at her as he responded, "You want me to help you in your plans to bring down the heroes who live here. What is it that you need?"

"I need another of those flowers you gave me when we first met," she replied.

"I never… You mean when we met during the time I can't remember?" Shan Yu asked. "I still don't understand why you made it so that all my memories were lost as well."

Zelena scoffed, "I only had enough potion to counteract the curse's effects to protect myself and one other of my allies. Believe me, it was necessary to keep his memories intact even more so than yours. Can you help me out or not?"

He stopped walking and glared at the witch as he answered, "The only flower that could possibly be of any use to you is a flower from my own land. I had grown more in the Enchanted Forest where I was forced to hide after Mulan defeated me and my army long ago, but… I don't have any part of the flower needed to regrow them here, not even an ounce of its pollen."

"Perhaps I might be able to help you with that," she responded smugly. "You see, when we first, I took from you one of these flowers which you were about to use to kill a Prince, one the very men who happens to live here in Storybrooke. I had to stop you then, but I saw your potential and enlisted you to work for me. That flower, I used just last night to take care of one of my enemies who has done to me a great disservice, who as it turns out is another one of the men you were hired to kill and failed to do so. This man still lives and is trapped under the flower's dark magic, but the Savior of this world is trying to save him. I fear she might succeed, unless you know of a way to make the flower's effects stronger."

Shan Yu shook his head and replied, "I'm afraid that there is no reinforcing its magic, but this Savior as you call her, shouldn't be able to break this enemy of yours free. Once one falls under the flower's magic, it cannot be undone. In time, he will die."

Zelena answered curtly, "You don't know this woman as I do. She has an annoying quality of defying what's possible and what isn't possible. She has entered into his mind herself to try to convince him that his nightmares and his torment isn't real."

"They must be close," the Hun responded. "That is the only way it would work. But there's a possibility that it will take more than that in order to break the spell. You said you crushed the flower. Did you blow it into his face? Is there any remnant of the flower left behind?"

"Yes, but I crushed it over his heart after I pulled it from his chest, then put it back inside of him," the witch replied as she looked over at the man again. "Its residue coated the organ and it has spread throughout his bloodstream by now."

Shan Yu smiled and then answered, "Well then, it appears you're in luck. Your way has prolonged your victim's agony. Blowing it in one's face makes it so that those I've killed using these flowers only suffer for a short while before they die, as the residue doesn't last. So long as the residue remains, this man will remain trapped within his mind until he dies, whether the woman can convince him your mind games are real or not. Find a way to keep him from believing this woman and when the residue dies, so will he."

She laughed and then responded, "Well then, I suppose it's a good thing I've got the very person to help me with that on my side. Thank you, Shan Yu. You have bene most helpful."

Inside Hook's mind…

"I'm right here," Emma whispered as she took a seat beside him by the fire, which she had stoked to make it warmer and brighter. "What did they do to you?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied weakly, keeping his eyes closed while he leaned back against a tree behind him. "You said… that it wasn't real, so I'll be fine."

Emma moved closer to him as she reached up to his face to brush away a strand of hair that fell over one of his eyes and then answered, "Not unless you really don't believe me as much as I thought you did before the witch made an appearance again. Hook, I know you almost believe I'm real and that I'm really here with you, but you're still struggling to let go of whatever Rumpelstiltskin and whoever else it is you've been seeing are trying to make you believe. I know it because we wouldn't still be here. That's got to be how this spell works. Please, talk to me. I really want to help you."

When Killian finally opened his eyes and sought out Emma's face, he responded sadly, "I want… want to believe you. But I can't… have what I want when her… your h… heart belongs to someone else. I don't blame you. I've done… many things that I'm ash… ashamed of in my life."

"Hook, when I told you the truth about me considering Walsh's marriage proposal, I didn't say it to hurt you," she replied in frustration. "I was angry. Not at you, but at the whole situation. And the truth is, if I had all of my memories intact when he asked, I would have said no. The only reason why I could consider it is because I had no memories of the walls I put in place to keep from being hurt. And believe me, I've done plenty that I'm not exactly proud of too. I wasn't always the Savior you know. I certainly wasn't always prone to doing the right thing. Keep talking. For starters, what happened to your hook?"

"I never had it," Hook answered with confusion written all over his face. "I… I was taken to the Crocodile's dungeon, after… after he murdered Milah and took… took my hand. All that I thought was real… It's only been three days, not however long… I believed I had lived. Or has it?"

Emma closed her eyes as she struggled to grasp how much pain he had really suffered as she muttered coldly, "Son of a bitch."

She immediately opened her eyes again and looked over at Killian, then found that he was struggling to remain conscious, so she moved around to sit closer to him and gently laid her hand over his and her other on his cheek in order to turn his head to get him to look at her. He smiled at her, then he lowered his head again.

A tear slipped from her eye as she said quietly, "I've known you for a year now. And for as long as I've known you, you have been this… irritating, egotistical, most charming scoundrel I've ever met. And one of the most selfless people I know once I came to know the real you that became buried beneath the villain you became to keep yourself from getting hurt as I've done with my walls."

"I wouldn't listen to this delusion you've conjured up once again, Captain," the Dark One spoke up smugly as the real villain suddenly appeared before them again as the witch had done not long before. "She's only trying to trick you."

"Gold," Emma stated in anger as she immediately stood between him and Hook to try to protect him, while Killian struggled to sit up. "I know it's really you. Somehow, I sense it. Let me guess, the Wicked Witch sent you here to check on your good work."

The villain laughed again and then responded, "Indeed I have, dearie. And now you get to see me in my true form, as Captain Jones here is seeing me."

Emma realized he was still trying to make Hook believe the lies he has spun when he continued by referring to him as Captain Jones and not Hook, then she glared at him as she asked, "I know that you're this witch's prisoner just like Hook, but I don't feel bad for you. I thought you finally allowed yourself to change out of love for your son and for Belle when you sacrificed yourself to defeat Pan, but you haven't. Not in ways that really matter."

"I suggest you be careful what you say to me, Miss. Swan," he answered cruelly when all of a sudden, Gold used his powers to begin to choke Killian, which in turn caused Emma to feel the pressure around her own throat and the lack of air in her lungs the same as he was feeling, until he finally released them, causing them to collapse against the ground. "You have no power here, Savior. Look around you. You have failed to convince this pirate of anything. He's far too gone. A small part of him obviously believes you truly exist, but it isn't enough. Because you're only an illusion of his broken mind. And soon he will die, as will you."

"Hook… he's lying," Emma responded fearfully as she looked back at him and found him lying still on the ground, his eyes tightly closed in pain.

She reached her hand out to touch his as she continued, "Please, just listen to my voice. I know that you can fight him. This pain may be real, and this vision of Rumpelstiltskin is real, but none of what he's saying is. I'm real too, Killian. Who are you really willing to believe? This monster, or me… the woman that you love?

It was then that the villain walked over to stand above Hook as he swiftly grabbed him by the back of his jacket and forced him to his feet against the tree still behind him, then held him there until all of a sudden, Rumpelstiltskin plunged a dagger into his stomach. Both Hook and Emma cried out, as she looked down at her own stomach upon feeling the violent force of the blade and his anguish, and saw her blood seeping out from a wound that matched his as she pulled her hand down to try to stifle the flow.

It hurt too much for her to talk, but she fought against the pain while she looked back over to Hook and struggled as she spoke once more saying, "Ki… Killian, please. Be… believe me. Believe… in yourself."

"Emma…" he whispered once more as his eyes finally closed and his head fell to his chest, making Rumpelstiltskin believe that he had succeeded, until the hook Killian wore in place of his left hand slowly began to reform, then was suddenly thrust deep into the monster's own chest with as much strength as Hook could muster.

Everything in the darkness around them began to disappear into the blue fog that Emma first saw surrounding her as she entered Hook's mind and then she vanished like the rest just before Rumpelstiltskin did the same, leaving Killian all alone within the haze that continued to cloud his mind.

In Regina's office…

Not long after Emma was first hurt by whatever she was seeing while linked to Hook, the Queen and Robin both rejoined the others watching over the Savior. The head wound was fairly easy for Regina to heal when it appeared, which surprised her, as she and Mother Superior had both been unsuccessful in healing any of the wounds Killian had received.

"It's because Emma knows what they're seeing isn't real," the fairy said as if she was able to read Regina's thoughts. "Hook doesn't, not yet. But small wounds such as a small cut to her forehead is fairly simple."

Robin looked down at his friends sadly as he replied, "You seem fairly certain of that. I hope you're right. We may not have known each other for very long, but I'd hate to lose two more friends so soon."

Mary Margaret looked over at David as she stated, "This is taking too long. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I can't stand just sitting here doing nothing."

"You're not doing nothing, Mary Margaret," Archie answered in hope that he could be of some help to them. "You're supporting Emma, just like you always have."

"I know, it's just that I'm worried and probably even more emotional because of the baby," she responded with frustration. "I just want this to be over."

It was then that Emma and Hook began to struggle to breathe as someone or something inside of Killian's mind was choking them. Everyone was on their feet immediately as David grasped their daughter by her shoulders as he willed her to breathe as if he believed she could feel him doing so, while Mary Margaret was pulled back by Regina, who moved in close to be ready to heal them with the Blue Fairy's help. Thankfully, the attack ended and both the Savior and the pirate were able to breathe again. However, the relief was short lived when cries of pain tore from their mouths as their bodies suddenly arched up off the bed, while blood suddenly began to seep out from a large wound that appeared in their abdomens.

Regina and Mother Superior struggled to heal them, though nothing was happening until Emma and Killian both became very still. It was in that moment that Emma suddenly gasped and her eyes burst open, then struggled to get her breathing under control as her mind and body became her own, but before she could allow herself to become wrapped up in her parents arms or listen as everyone began to talk to her, Emma quickly leaned over as she pulled Killian close to her and pleaded with them to heal him.

She cried weakly, "He did it. He trusted me. You just have to help… heal him, please."

Regina and Mother Superior fought against the force of the powerful magic that was trying to prevent them from doing so, but the magic of the spell finally vanished, leaving only the fairy's and Queen's power as they were slowly able to heal the knife wound, his broken ribs, as well as the bruises he had received, and brought Hook back from death's door. Though Killian remained unconscious, his breathing came under control again and his hand slowly became restored.

As soon as her daughter allowed her to, Mary Margaret pulled Emma into her arms and cried while she spoke again saying, "Oh Emma! We were so worried. Promise me you will never do anything like that again."

"We're proud of you, Emma," David continued as he sat down on the side of the bed as well while the three of them became wrapped up in their embrace.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked when they finally let her go. "I mean really?"

Emma looked up at the woman as she replied, "Tired. Actually, I'm exhausted. I'm… Is Hook really going to be alright? My God, you have no idea what Gold's done to him."

David shook his head and answered, "You're right, we don't."

"I know we need to save Gold from the witch too, but after we do, I say we find a way to imprison him and throw away the key," the blonde added angrily. "He may have been ordered to help the Wicked Witch, but he loved every minute he was torturing Hook. I saw it when they first attacked him last night and I saw it again when he entered Hook's mind to keep me from saving him."

"Don't worry, we will stop him one day," Mary Margaret responded confidently. "Just like we'll defeat this witch too. If we can get through this, we can do anything."

After no one said another word for several minutes while Robin, Regina, and Mother Superior quietly left the room to leave the Charmings alone, Archie started to leave himself until he stopped and turned to Emma as he spoke up quietly saying, "If you ever need to talk, the same goes for Hook too of course, my door will always be open. I'm glad you're okay. And that he will be."

Emma nodded and replied, "Thank you, Archie. For everything."

Inside the storm cellar…

"You failed!" Zelena shouted as she stood in front of the cage where her prisoner remained after he broke free from his connection to Hook's mind, when the pirate regained enough strength to believe in the Savior again and to force him out. "This was your plan and you failed to kill him! Captain Hook is going to live."

"You're right," Gold answered coldly. "I have failed. But all is not lost. You wanted Captain Hook to pay and he has. He suffered greatly. You also wanted the Savior to learn what happens if she tries to stop you from succeeding in your plans. I think she's learned that lesson very well. But I will tell you this, Emma Swan will never stop. She has it in her to defeat any evil that crosses her and tries to hurt those she loves, including me. That is why she is the Savior. I hope for both our sakes, we can come up with a plan that will defeat her, but I wouldn't bet on it."

Two days later…

Killian recovered fairly well over the next few days and after most of the town seemed to go to bed the night he was finally allowed to leave Regina's office, he slowly walked along the harbor like he did on most other nights as well because he found the sight of a full moon over the waves comforting, especially as he struggled to come to terms with all he suffered through while under Gold's and the witch's spell.

After being alone for awhile, Mother Superior walked down to the docks where he stood as he said quietly, "Well I'll admit, you aren't exactly who I was expecting to find me down here."

Blue smiled as she responded, "No, I suspect not. I just wanted to ask you something. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, but why is it that you needed Tinker Bell and I to erase everyone's memories of you being wounded when you saved David from the assassin hired by King George?"

"How did you…?" Hook asked in confusion, until he cut himself off.

"When I helped Emma save you by linking your minds together, I caught glimpses of you lying wounded inside the Queen's castle," she replied. "I remember nothing else of the year we spent in the Enchanted Forest after Pan's curse, but in what few memories of yours that broke through, I heard Tinker Bell explain something about what you had done. And that you needed everyone to never remember. I helped her to erase this memory of you saving David's life from the entire kingdom, but why?"

Hook sighed and turned his back to her while he looked out over the ocean, then answered sternly, "My reasons are my own. It doesn't matter what I did. Everything worked for the best, both the Prince and I survived that day, just as I have survived now. Besides, I didn't do it looking for glory or thanks. I did it because it was the right thing to do. I ask that you not say a word of this to anyone, please."

The Blue Fairy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she responded, "Of course, you have my word. But you should tell them. Or at the very least, you should tell Emma. You don't need to hide who you truly are, Killian. You're a good man, who does a lot more for all of us than we realize. Emma cares for you, but she doesn't know if there's more than that. Perhaps if you showed her who you really are, without the mask you hide behind, then she might be able to understand her feelings. Let her in."

"What was that about?" Emma asked as she also came down to the docks after searching for him around Granny's, passing the Blue Fairy as she walked away.

"It's nothing," Hook replied quickly as he pulled his flask from out of his jacket and took a few sips of rum before handing it over to Emma. "She just wanted to check on my progress. I assure you, I am quite well. Thanks to you both."

Emma nodded and took a few sips herself, then handed the flask back as she answered sincerely, "I'm glad. Listen, I want to tell you something. It's just that I uh… I'm sorry for how I handled things the other night, Hook. I never meant to hurt you the way that I did."

Killian smiled sadly and continued to look ahead as he responded, "You don't have to apologize, Swan. And you don't have to explain anything to me. I had no right to demand an answer. You loved Walsh, and you truly love Neal. It's all right. I understand."

"No," she replied in frustration. "I mean… You don't understand. I do feel something more for you than I thought I did. And nearly losing you, made me see it. However, I don't know exactly how to cope with these feelings, with everything else that's going on. With the Wicked Witch still out there wreaking havoc on our town, Neal still missing while I'm still trying to figure out my feelings for him, Walsh's deception, Henry still having no memories of all we've been through together, and me not wanting to be the Savior any longer… It's just too much. I can't deal with all that, and deal with figuring out what I might feel for you too. I know it isn't fair and I know that I owe you more than I've ever been able to admit, but… I just need you to be patient with me. I hope you understand."

"Aye," Hook answered with a small smile. "I think I can do that. I will always be here for you, Emma. Even if you do decide to be with Neal. You've made Storybrooke my home and I will forever be grateful for that."

Emma nodded, then leaned forward to kiss his cheek, and responded, "Good. Promise me you won't ever put me through that again. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you too."

Killian laughed and then said, "Nor I. This world would certainly never be the same without the devilishly handsome, Captain Hook. Goodnight, love."

The End


	27. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my story! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
